You Weren't Part Of My Plans
by mizunodatenshi
Summary: NathanOC, LucasPeyton, HaleyJake, and BrookeTBD...What if Peyton realized how much of a jerk Nathan was in season 1 before Lucas joined the team and broke up with him? Then, Nathan's parents, Dan and Deb have a little suprise for him...that's lifesize
1. It Did Happen

In Tree Hill, before the whole 'Lucas joining the team' drama happened, Peyton realized that what her and Nathan had wasn't working, so she broke up with him. Even though weeks had passed, Nathan was still miserable about the whole ordeal. It was starting to affect, not only his attitude, but his playing. This upset Dan very much, so one Friday afternoon, he called Nathan into their den. "Yeah, Dad, what's up?" He noticed his mom in the room as well. "Oh, hey Mom. Is something wrong? I haven't done anything, I swear!"

Deb chuckled as did Dan. "Nathan, sweetheart, you're not in trouble. But we have noticed some unusual behavior for you."

"Oh, so you've been around long enough to notice?" Nathan muttered under his breath, but it was still loud enough for them to hear.

"Nathan, do not speak to your mother like that!"

"Sorry, joke." Nathan directed towards his mother, but it was a forced and fake apology.

Deb said, smiling anxiously. "So, the reason we have called you in here is to discuss your attitude lately."

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Nathan, manners." His mother chided him.

Dan continued, ignoring the both of them. "Ever since you broke up with that girlfriend of yours, your performance in games has suffered too."

"What your father means to say is that you've been rude and discourteous." She shot a glare at Dan.

"Since when have I never been?"

"Nathan! I will not say it again. Speak politely to your mother. You know better. Well, your mother and I have spoken to an old friend of ours and we have come to an agreement."

"Agreement on what?"

"I'm glad you asked." Dan told him, as Deb fidgeted nervously next to him. "The timing of your break-up to Peyton was not welcomed, but fortunate-"

Nathan cut him off. "So, me and Peyton breaking up is a good thing for you?"

"Nathan, we don't mean that we're glad you did, especially under the circumstances of the break-up, but-"

"Your mother is saying that we sympathize with you, but for our deal, it is good timing."

"What the hell is this deal?"

"Watch your language!" Deb yelled.

Nathan muttered a "sorry" and Dan went on. "Our friend has this daughter, who she believes is not doing so well where they are, and she is going to live here."

"So, what does that have to do with me and Peyton breaking up?"

"You're arranged to marry her, Nathan. We think it best and so does her mother. They also need some money and we came up with this deal." Dan told him in a calm voice and Deb braced herself for the outburst expected from Nathan.

Instead, he stared at them with his jaw dropped. "Okay, tell me you're joking. Mom?"

"I'm sorry, Nathan, but I think it best-"

"I can't believe this." He jumped up from the chair he was in. "Come talk to me again when you've regained your sanity." Nathan stormed out.

"She's coming in the morning. Be downstairs and presentable at eight am." Dan yelled.

Once in his room, Nathan threw some of his things around and snuck out. He had to talk to someone.

In California, a girl about Nathan's age was going through her luggage and two girls were watching her. "I can't believe you're really doing this. You're really going." The youngest of the two watching breathed out.

"I have to. You've seen my grandma. We need the money, not just for the medical bills, but for my family in the Philippines."

"But how could you go through with it? Didn't you say that you could never do something like that because you want to be in love when you get married?"

"I do, Lindsey and don't get me wrong, I think that everyone should be in love when they marry, but you have to understand I have to do this."

The oldest girl spoke then. "I understand it. I would do it."

The girl packing turned around to face them. "But that's different. No offence or nothing, Ronnie, but you're the only one here that doesn't object to the whole arranged marriage thing. Under different circumstances, I wouldn't do it, but it's not different, now is it?"

"I know, Marisol. I just don't want you to go. Who am I going to call in the middle of the night?"

"Crazy, you could still call me. It'll just be long-distance. You have metro anyway, so what does it matter?" They laughed and the tension in the room started to fade.

"You know we're going to miss you, Marisol."

Marisol turned back to her luggage. "I know. That's what I'm fighting to leave."

Lindsey perked up. "Then, give in. You know you want to."

"I really want to, but I just can't. Who knows? Maybe it'll be good for me to get away, from my family issues and you know."

"So, you're going to marry Nathan even though you're still in love with, well, you-know-who." Ronnie said this time.

"Again, I have to. How many times do I have to repeat that?" Marisol asked, getting irritated.

"You don't have to tell me twice. That's Lindsey, okay?" Marisol cracked a smile as Lindsey hit Ronnie. "I'm just asking."

"Yeah, well, it's not like he loves me back, right? So, time to move on. It'll help that I'll be, like, two or three thousand miles away." They all laughed.

"Are you going to say good-bye to him?"

"If he's here at my house for the good-bye party that starts in about fifteen minutes, then yes. Otherwise, no."

Lindsey admitted, "That surprises me."

"Why?"

"If it was me and-"

"Winn." Ronnie and Marisol both supplied for her.

"Well, yeah. Well, if it was, then I would say good-bye."

"Okay, big difference between you and me is that if it were you, Winn would for sure go to the good-bye party, him not so much. Besides, you and Winn are, like, inevitable."

"Hey." Lindsay said.

"It's true." Ronnie nodded. "So, what time is your flight again?"

"Ten 'o' clock."

"We are so going. You know that, right?"

"Oh, I demand that you guys do." They laughed and hugged until Marisol's mom called them downstairs because people were starting to arrive.

Back in Tree Hill, Nathan was pacing in front of a door and talking to himself. "Okay, you can do this. Just ring the doorbell and talk to her. You know she's home, so do it. Her car's here, the lights inside are on, and you can hear her music blasting. Just ring the doorbell and wait. That's all you gotta do."

All of a sudden, the door opened and it was Peyton. "Nathan, what are you doing?"

"What? Oh, I was just about to ring the doorbell."

"Really? 'Cause I saw you come here like twenty minutes ago and you've been in front of my door ever since."

"Well, yeah, I…" He trailed off, not sure what to say.

Peyton rolled her eyes. "What do you want, Nathan?"

"I, uh, wanted to talk to you. Something happened and I wanted to talk to you. And I've been outside your door for the last twenty minutes because I didn't think if you'd want to talk to me, but you're the only one I can talk to. You were the first one that came to my mind to. I-"

"Come in." Peyton interrupted him. "You hungry?"

"No, I'm good."

"So, why didn't you go to Tim or someone else?"

"Tim's an idiot. There is no one else, Peyton, and this is more of a thing I want to talk to you about. I actually think I should."

"What is it? What's wrong, Nathan? Is it your dad?"

"No, well, yes. I don't know, sort of."

"What happened, Nathan?" Peyton asked, genuine concern in her voice.

"Well, he thinks my attitude needs some adjustment and he thinks it has something to do with you." Peyton's mouth formed an 'o.' "Yeah, you or having a girlfriend, so he, uh… well, he-"

"He set you up with a girl?"

"In a way. He said we have to get married."

"What?"

"Yeah, you should've seen my reaction. My room's going to be a hell of a lot hard to clean up tomorrow."

Peyton laughed. "So, do you want to marry her?"

"No, I don't know her or her name even and, to tell you the truth, I was still hoping to, um, get back together with you."

"Nathan, I… We can't. You know why. You were a jerk and we're not good together."

"We used to be. We can be."

She shook her head. "No, we can't, Nathan. Things have changed and if your dad wants you to do this, then I think you have to."

"What?"

"I don't think it's right, but you're still a minor, so you have to do what he says."

"I can't believe you agree with them!"

"I don't agree with them, but, legally, you have to. It's not like I'm happy you have to get married!"

"You sure sound like it, Peyton."

She rolled her eyes. "Nathan, you were my boyfriend for how long? And we just broke up. You really think that I would want to see you married to some other girl. I want to be friends at some point with you still. Do you think I'd like to see a friend be forced to marry someone?"

"You still want to be friends?" Nathan asked, unsure and surprised.

"Yeah, we were together for a while and you told me everything, except for the cheating, but everything."

"Peyton, I-"

"Save it. I knew and I still stayed with you, but not anymore or again. Like I said, I'm not mad at you, we're just over."

"But I still-"

"Nathan, don't" Nathan moved closer to her by then and he took her face in his hands. She looked away but Nathan had her face, so she had to look back at him. He kissed her and she gave in for a few seconds before realizing what was happening.

"Nathan! We can't do this! You're engaged now and we're over."

"Peyton, please. I'm sorry."

"You say sorry way too much now, Nathan. Aren't you getting tired of it?"

"I mean it this time. Please don't make me leave. I can't go home."

Peyton's face softened. "I-I… Okay, you can stay." She agreed reluctantly, because she knew what would, most likely, happen if Nathan stayed and it did happen.


	2. She Very Well Couldn't Do That

Disclaimer: Yeah...I forgot this in the first chapter but I don't own One Tree Hill. Obviously, if I did, things would be a lot different and I probably wouldn;t even be putting stories on fanfiction as awesome as it is.

Well, you don't want to read what I have to say personally, so moving onto the story! By the way, the full chapter name is "She Very Well Couldn't Do That, Now Could She?" But it wouldn't fit when I entered it, so here it is. '

But in California, the party was still going and it was getting near ten. "Hey Mari, you-know-who's looking for you." Ronnie said.

"Why?"

Lindsey answered. "Well, it is almost time for you to go, buddy."

"Yeah, it is, huh? I guess I should go talk to him…Should I?"

Ronnie replied first. "If you want to."

"I think you should." Lindsey blurted.

"Yeah, me too." She walked away and the two girls watched her.

"I get a feeling that this won't end well." Lindsey told Ronnie and she said…

"No, really?" sarcastically.

"Hey, you wanted to talk to me?"

"Oh yeah, I've been looking for you."

"Shouldn't have been that hard that you had to send Lindsey and Ronnie. The party is in my honor."

"Yeah, uh, can we talk in private?"

"Uh, sure." Marisol said, against her better judgment. They went into the backyard and stood near a basketball hoop.

"Remember when I kicked your ass in basketball?"

"You always have. I sucked."

"Yeah, you did. It was mostly because I'm hella good."

"Gee, thanks for the vote of confidence."

"You're welcome."

"Can we be serious here? I have to leave soon and-"

"Go to your new husband?"

She gulped nervously. "Yeah, I suppose so. I bet you never thought I'd do this, huh?"

"No, I thought you would. I told you that you try too hard to please your mom sometimes and you're doing it for your grandma."

"Yeah, I am. We need the money-"

"But you could've gotten the money another way. Loans, fundraisers. I mean, you have a lot of friends and your friends have friends."

She scoffed. "Like I could do that. It wouldn't feel right. There are bigger causes in the world to hold a big fundraiser for."

"So, what? Global warming's more important than your family?"

"No, but it's not their cause to worry about, now is it?"

They stood in silence, until he said, "I can't believe you're really leaving soon."

"What? You thought I'd always be there when you needed a stand-in friend?"

"That's not what you are!" He said, starting to get mad.

"But that's how I felt. Don't you get it? The fact that I fell in love with you and you didn't love me back, that way, wasn't what hurt me the most. It was the fact that I lost my best friend and I felt like you didn't care. Eventually, I stopped crying over falling in love with you, but I never stopped crying over losing my best friend. I don't trust that many people as a true best friend, but I trusted you time and time again. And what did you do each and every time? Broke my heart again because you got a new best friend. But tell me something, was it worth it?"

"You were always my friend. You sent me a text in ninth grade where we agreed to be friends no matter what and we'd always be there for each other."

"I'm surprised you remember and I've upheld my part of that promise, but I felt like you never did. You're a liar. Ever since I met you, you have been. You even admit that you lie all the time and you brag that you're so good that everyone believes you. I believed you… when you said you were my friend."

"I didn't lie about that."

"Are you sure, or are you lying to yourself this time?" He glared at her. "Well, its been so nice talking to you, but I've got to go. You know, gotta go say good-bye to some of my _friends_?" She said sarcastically.

"People always leave."

Marisol turned back around. "What?"

"You heard me, I didn't stutter. You put that on one of the drawings you gave me."

"Correction, I put 'People Always Leave… And Sometimes They _Don't_ Come Back.' And since I drew that picture and you're quoting it, I'm pretty sure that it was you I drew leaving. You were the one that walked out on me that day."

"You say that people always leave, but you're the only one leaving right now."

"Yeah, well, you left a long time ago, so bye, even though you weren't really here to begin with. You were never here."

"What?" This time, Marisol didn't answer him. Instead, she just returned to the party, where only her family, Lindsey, and Ronnie remained.

"You ready?" Her mother asked her.

"Yeah, let's go."

"Okay, your bags are in the car and…"

"Lindsey and Ronnie fit, right?"

"Yes."

"Okay, let's get this show on the road." Marisol declared, wanting to get away, although she didn't like the main reason why she was going where she was going.

At the airport security checkpoint, Marisol stood with Lindsey and Ronnie after saying good-bye to her mother. "I wish I didn't have to go."

Lindsey and Ronnie said, "Me too." "Me three." They laughed.

"You better call us." warned Ronnie.

Lindsey threatened, "Yeah, or else we'll beat you up."

Marisol chuckled. "Every chance I get is yours. Both of yours. Besides, you shouldn't worry about me calling, I should be worried of you guys actually answering!" They both hit her. "Ow! Is that any way to treat your best friend who's about to leave?" They frowned. "I'm sorry. I'll call and im and e-mail and write and definitely visit. You guys haven't been rid of me."

"Damn!" Lindsey joked.

"Yeah, looks like our plan failed."

"Haha, you two should be comedians, or ,as you two like to say, comodians." She looked behind her and it was almost her turn. "Well, almost time. I love you guys."

"We love you too." said Ronnie.

"Hell yeah!" yelled Lindsey, attracting some eyes to them.

They laughed and hugged her. "Don't forget me." Marisol whispered in a small voice.

Ronnie pretended to be appalled. "Of course not! Whatever could make you say such a thing?" She asked in a haughty, English voice.

"Never would we forget our little Marisol!" Lindsey stated, bear-hugging her.

"Can't breathe!"

"Oh, sorry." and Lindsey released her.

Marisol hugged her mother again and walked through the metal detector. "Bye." Lindsey, Ronnie, and Marisol's mother called.

Marisol shook her head. "Not bye, but see you later. I'll be back. You haven't see the last of me!"

"Cornball!" Ronnie yelled.

"So?" Marisol called back and she collected her things. They stayed there until they couldn't see her anymore.

On the plane, Marisol gazed out the window( she had the window seat), watching as the plane flew further and further away. "Here goes." she told herself. She kept looking until she finally fell asleep, unwillingly.

The next morning, in Tree Hill, Peyton woke up in tangled sheets and her eyes widened, especially when an arm wrapped around her waist. She looked at the clock, it was a quarter to eight. Slowly, she turned to see who's arm it was, although she pretty much knew who it was. "Nathan!" she screamed.

He sprung up and looked around. "What? Something wrong?"

"Yes! Nathan, you're not supposed to be here! We shouldn't have done that. That is what's wrong."

"Peyton-"

"It was a mistake, Nathan. You have to leave." By now, Peyton was up and throwing his clothes at him.

He caught them and struggled to put them on. "If I remember correctly, it was a mistake we _both _made, _three _times." Nathan smirked.

Peyton glared at him. "You have to go. This was wrong, Nathan, and you know it!"

"I don't think it was. Peyton, I-Wait, what time is it?"

"Almost eight, why?"

"Oh, shit, I'm dead! I got to go!"

"That's what I've been saying." Peyton huffed.

He smirked at her and kissed her. Then, before she could do anything, he let her go and ran out of the house. Peyton watched him run from the window, "What did I just do?"

At the Scott residence( Dan, Deb and Nathan Scott, not Keith or Lucas), Dan was fuming in the kitchen as Deb tried to calm him down. "Where the hell is he?"

"Dan, I bet he's on his way. He knows to be here."

"Yeah, then why isn't he here?"

"Maybe he's out running for the vigorous training you put him through?"

"Deb, don't start."

"Well, Dan, you're the one who lets him stay out at all hours of the night and make him work out when it's day."

"You're the one that's never home."

Deb pulled back from him. "That was a low blow, Dan." and she walked back into the den, where Marisol was sitting by herself; waiting for them.

"Deb!" He bellowed, but she ignored him. That's when Nathan walked in through the front door. "Nathan, where the hell have you been?" He yelled.

"I'm sorry, Dad. I was at Tim's house and I lost track of time."

"Don't lie to me, son. Tim just called for you to see if you wanted to hang out today."

"I-"

"Save it, Nathan. You're late, thirty minutes. Now, go in the den so you can meet your fiancé, but you are not off the hook. Do you hear me?"

"Yes, Dad." Nathan said, rolling his eyes.

Marisol and Deb were making polite, small talk when they walked in. Marisol stood up and said, "Sir."

"Please sit down. That's not necessary and call me Dan."

"Yes, sir. I mean, Dan!"

Dan laughed and Nathan smirked. He thought, "So, she's the parent-pleasing type of girl."

"Nathan, don't you think you should introduce yourself to Marisol?" Deb asked, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Oh, yeah. I'm Nathan Scott." and he shook her hand.

"I'm Marisol Santorini." Nathan looked her over and came to the conclusion that she was very pretty. Although her body wasn't the hottest he'd ever seen, she was pretty. She had long, black hair, that was reddish-brown at the tips, so he knew that she used to dye it. Marisol also had dark-brown eyes that are black at first glance. She was short compared to him as well, but not too short. Marisol squirmed underneath his gaze.

Dan coughed and Deb caught that as her signal. "Oh, Dan, I just remembered, I have to go to my work for a second. But something's wrong with my car, so can you take me?"

"Sure, Deb. Nathan, show Marisol her room and maybe you could take her around the town."

"Okay, Dad." Nathan responded, knowing well that this was more of an order than a suggestion.

When Dan and Deb left the room, Nathan and Marisol stared at the floor or the wall. Nathan broke the silence. "So, I should take you to your room." She nodded and followed him. Once they got to the door, "This is it. Uh, I should show you around Tree Hill too. So, you can change if you want, or we can go right now if you'd like." Nathan tried to be polite because he didn't want to get into further trouble.

She looked down at her attire of a long skirt and loose, flowing top, and at his jeans, long-sleeve shirt, and track jacket, realizing that it's colder here this time of year. "I think I'll change."

"Okay, I'll be right next door, in my room." He pointed at his door.

She nodded and went inside, thinking, "They probably put my room next to his on purpose. I guess I should just be glad they aren't making us _share_ a room." Marisol couldn't help but shudder at the thought. Sure, Nathan was attractive. He had dark blue eyes that looks bluer in the light and short, dark brown- almost black- hair. He was also very muscular as far as she could tell and from what she heard his parents say while arguing. Nathan was tall too and about eight inches taller than her. Okay, she had to admit he was actually very hot, but he seemed far from her type. She decided to swear off boys during the remainder of her high school years in the summer of her freshman year, but she very well couldn't do that now, could she?

Minutes later, Nathan heard a light knock on the door, as if the person was almost afraid to disturb him. He knew it was her and opened it. He looked at what she was wearing now. Marisol changed into some jeans, a long-sleeve shirt that went past her hips, and a fitted t-shirt over it, with a jacket. Nathan's eyebrows rose and he thought that her earlier outfit didn't give her body justice. He hoped that she wore tighter clothes more often, but changed that opinion when he thought of people like Tim and Vegas checking her out.

"Is something wrong?" She asked meekly.

"Oh, no. Nothing." Nathan smiled at her shyness. "Let's go." Marisol agreed so quietly that he almost didn't hear her and he smiled again. Of course, that made her even more nervous because she thought he was making fun of her.

Nathan showed her the school, parks, some shops, and places to eat. He asked her where she wanted to go next. "Um, is there a library here?"

He was surprised for he thought for sure that she would say the mall. "Uh, yeah. I've never really been there, but I know where it is." From where they were, they could just walk and, when crossing the street, Nathan took her hand. He held it until they got to the library. "Well, this is it."

Then, he noticed that she was blushing and realized that he was still holding her hand. He dropped it and muttered an apology as she checked out the architecture of the building. Nathan watched her do this with curiosity and wondered why he took her hand.

He rarely held Peyton's hand and, most of the time, when he was, she was the one that took his hand. There were rare occasions where he took her hand, but that was only when guys were checking her out and he wanted everyone to know that she was his.

She went back to him and played with her hands, timidly. "Um, Nathan, can I go inside and look around?" He looked down at her and she quickly added, "Please?"

He had to smile and said, "Okay, let's go."

Marisol looked around and Nathan could see her eyes light up as she read the backs of some books. "You know, we can come back later and get you a library card."

"Really?"

"Sure. We just have to get a signature from my dad, since you're in his care."

"Okay." When they got back to the house, Nathan asked Dan and they got the papers. In the car, outside the library, Marisol looked over at him, and said, "Thank you." She got out of the door so quickly, Nathan hadn't even taken off his seatbelt yet.


	3. That Old School Hip Hop

After a half-hour, Marisol left the library with about twenty books and Nathan teased her, when she tried to carry them all herself, before helping her. As they went to their respective rooms in the house, Nathan was disappointed that she didn't say much.

He was about to blast some old-school hip-hop when he could hear music playing lightly, coming from Marisol's room. He put his ear to the wall to hear it more clearly. It was the same exact song he was about to play. He started laughing because he had foreseen her as a Mozart person.

Turns out that Marisol was on her bed, reading one of the books she just borrowed and listening to the hip-hop when her new cell-phone, that Dan and Deb gave here when she arrived, rang. She jumped off the bed and answered it. "Hello?"

"Rory, Rory, is that you?"

"Stop being stupid and call her by her name!"

"Ronnie! Lindsey! Oh my god, you don't know how glad I am to hear from you guys! Wait, how'd you get this number?"

"You mom gave it to us." Lindsey said.

"Dan called her earlier and gave her your new cell number." elaborated Ronnie.

"Ah, now that makes sense."

Lindsey whined, "Ronnie, I was just about to say that."

"It's okay, Lins. You can tell me something else."

"Okay!" Lindsey said, cheering up. 

Ronnie, however, objected. "No way! Marisol, you first!"

"About what?" Marisol asked, confused.

"Hello? Guy you have to marry?" Lindsey told her in a 'duh' tone.

"Oh, you mean Nathan." On his side of the wall, Nathan's eyebrows rose and he shifted to be more comfortable. It was easier for him to eavesdrop, seeing as Marisol leaned on the same wall.

Ronnie asked, "His name's Nathan?"

"Yeah, Nathan Scott."

"So, describe him, home girl!" Lindsey ordered.

"Okay, but please refrain from calling me home girl."

"Fine." Marisol giggled, imagining Lindsey rolling her eyes and she could hear Ronnie giggling as well.

"Well, let's see. He's really tall."

Lindsey asked, "Is he hot?"

"And I mean really tall." Marisol ignored her.

"Is he hot?"

"He's like 6'2"."

"Marisol, is he hot?"

" I, like, come up to his chest. I swear, I felt like a little oompa-loompa next to him-"

"Move on. We don't got all day! Is he hot or not?" Lindsey urged.

"Yeah, so not time for you to ramble." said Ronnie.

"Hey, I cannot control the rambling. Take it or leave it."

"Fine!"

Marisol smirked. "Okay, so he has short dark brown, almost black hair and deep, blue eyes."

"So, is he hot?" She insisted once again.

"Lindsey!"

"Just asking." It sounded like she shrugged.

"Yeah, he is. He's pretty hot. Happy, now?"

"Very." Ronnie said for Lindsey.

"You guys are weird."

"You're the one that can't control your rambling."

"So, you're the ones that still love me, despite my incessant rambling."

"Touché." Ronnie said, jumping in.

"He took me around town today."

"Really?"

"Yeah, and he let me go to the library."

"What do you mean, let you?"

"Well, I don't want to upset him. I mean, what if he backs out of it, then what of the money for my grandma?"

"You worry too much."

"I know, but that's who I am. I worry about things that require no worrying. Like you know how yoga's supposed to be relaxing, I worry if I'm doing it wrong." They laughed. "Guys," Marisol paused. "It's weird."

"What?"

"Being around him."

"How?"

"I just, I can't talk around him and it's hard to breathe. I… I'm so confused. I mean, there's things I'd like to say, but one look in his eyes and, bam, it's gone."

"Bam?"

"Yes, bam, don't mock me."

"Maybe you like him." Lindsey said.

"But I just met him."

"Well, you're also scared to make him mad, so maybe that's it."

"Yeah, maybe. Look, I know we just started talking, but I really want to go take a shower."

"Okay, fine."

"Don't be that way. You know I love you guys. Bye."

"Bye." Nathan couldn't believe it. She was talking so cheerfully, freely, and even rudely, although it was in a friendly, joking way. Then, what she said about talking to him. Why couldn't she speak? But he had to admit, he felt the same way, but his opposite from shy personality helped him through it. He heard the bathroom shower start and realized she wasn't in the room next to him anymore.

"Why didn't I hear her walk by?" he asked himself. "She must be really quiet or very worried about making me mad."

Half a hour later, Nathan could hear his mother calling him for dinner. He went outside his door and collided into Marisol. "Oh, I'm sorry! It was my fault. I'm sorry! I-"

"It's okay. It's my fault. I didn't look where I was going. I'm just not used to having someone in that room."

"Sorry."

"Don't apologize."

"Oh, so-" She stopped herself and he had to smile at the fact that she had taken as an order, but that also annoyed him. It was obvious she took a shower because her hair was still wet, but she still wore what she was wearing earlier.

"You going down to dinner?" She just nodded and avoided his eyes. "Come with me. This way's faster anyway."

At the dinner table, they sat next to each other and Marisol did everything she could not to take up a lot of space. Her plate was as close to the edge as it could get without falling and her glass of water, because she didn't want to drink any soda or juice and water is clearly the least expensive of the three, was pushed against it.

The four eating were quiet, as if it were an unspoken rule. Dan didn't like the silence and asked Marisol, "So, did you go out today?"

"Yes, Dan." He looked at Dan, astonished at her nervous and nearly frightened tone. But really, she was just shocked.

"Where did you two go? I am assuming that Nathan took you and that you didn't venture around alone."

"Yes, he did, s-Dan." She paused. "We went to the school, a few parks, a handful of restaurants, and the library."

"You didn't go to the mall?" Deb asked.

Dan's face became creased with anger. "Nathan-"

"Excuse me, sir. Er, Dan, sir, uh…"

Dan put up a hand to stop her. "Go on."

"Nathan asked me if I wanted to go somewhere and I requested the library. I prefer not to go to malls very often, although that depends on my companions." Seeing the looks on their faces. "I'll explain. I normally don't like shopping or going to malls, due to my self-consciousness and the fact that when I used to go shopping, it was with the intent of shopping for someone else or some occasion. Also, I normally had gone with people more concerned with shopping for their own purposes rather than my own, even when the shopping trip had been started for my own wants and needs. It always changed to someone else."

"You can talk fast and say a lot in one breath." Nathan stated and she blushed.

"I, uh-"

"No, it's a good thing. Makes you… interesting, I guess."

She looked down, but Nathan swore he saw her smile. "So, you had a nice day?"

"Yes."

"Liked the town?"

"Yes."

"Nathan was nice too?"

"Yes."

"You like Nathan?"

"Yes. I mean, so far, uh, yes. I…I'm just going to be quiet now." Dan and Deb silently laughed as Nathan smirked at her blushing. They finished dinner, with Dan and Deb talking about their plans for the annual basketball party and Nathan and Marisol being quiet.

After dinner, Marisol went to her room and Nathan was about to do the same when his parents called him. "Yeah?"

Deb put a hand on his shoulder, "Nathan, tomorrow, we'd like you to take Marisol out again, but there are certain plans we'd like you to go by."

"Mom, I-"

"Nathan, listen to your mother and don't interrupt her." Dan scolded him.

"Dad, I was just going to say that I was planning to hang out with her tomorrow anyway. But what do I have to do?"

"Oh, okay. Good." Dan said, taken back.

Deb smiled and told Nathan the plans. When they let him go, he went to go tell Marisol and knocked on the door. Nathan smirked because he hear her rush to the door. His smirk faded a little when she did open the door. Not was she just blushing red furiously, but she was only in a long-sleeve sleeping shirt and shorts. "Nathan! Um, I'm sorry about my clothes. I didn't know you would knock on my door."

"No! It's okay. Uh, tomorrow, um…"

"Yes, Nathan. What about tomorrow? Marisol asked hurriedly because she was uncomfortable.

"I'm going to take you out again, okay?"

"Yes, that's fine. Thank you, Nathan. Um…Good night."

"Good night." She closed the door so quickly, Nathan barely noticed.


	4. Firsts

Marisol's phone rang again after that. It was a private caller. Against her better judgment, she answered, "Hello?"

"Marisol?"

"I, what-"

"Lindsey gave me your number because I wanted to talk to you. The way we left things was weird and-"

"Don't ever call me again!" Nathan heard her yelling and ran back outside her door, but couldn't bring himself to knock.

She called Lindsey. "What it doogie?"

"Lindsey, did you give my number to him?"

Lindsey inhaled sharply. "Yes, please don't be mad at me, but he looked really sad and asked me for it. He practically begged, which you have to admit is funny-"

"Lindsey! I told you that going here might be good for me because I'd be away from him and how could you? Did you think of how I'd feel? And I don't care if he was sad or not, he's broken my heart more times than I could count, but you feel bad for him?"

"Marisol-"

"Forget it. I don't want to hear your apologies. I don't even want to talk to you right now. I just…I just can't!" She hung up in Lindsey and went to her door to go talk to Dan or Deb, hopefully both, but found herself face-to-face with Nathan. More like face-to-chest actually. "Nathan! What-What are you doing here?"

"I live here." He smirked and she couldn't help but smile. "And I heard you yelling. Are you okay?"

"I, I, I'm fine. Don't worry about it."

"Why don't I believe you?"

Marisol sighed. "Because you shouldn't." His jaw dropped. "Excuse me, but I'd really like to talk to your parents."

"Okay, I'll go with you." She opened her mouth to object, but quickly closed it upon seeing the look on his face.

"Dan? Deb?"

"Yes, Marisol? I thought you were upstairs?"

"I was, but I had to talk to you both."

"Well, what is it?" Dan asked, irritable because he was tired and Deb poked his side slyly.

Marisol looked down at the floor. "Well, it's about my cell phone. I'm really grateful that you got me one."

Dan scoffed, "Is that it?"

"No, sorry, sir, err, Dan. I was hoping that maybe you could change my number because a certain someone that I strongly wish not to talk to or correspond with at all got my number."

"Say no more, I'll get that settled in the morning and tell you your new number then."

"Thank you, Dan!" She visibly relaxed, thankful that it went easier than she thought. Nathan and Marisol went back to their rooms, after Marisol did her best to convince Nathan that she was okay.

The next morning, Marisol woke up to Nathan shooting hoops in the driveway. She grabbed a cup of coffee and went outside to go look. "Oh, hey, good morning."

She mumbled. "Good morning."

"Not a morning person?"

"Not on the weekend." Then, she caught him eyeing her funny. "I mean, unless I have to wake up."

"Don't worry about it. I was just asking. So, you want to eat some breakfast together?" She nodded and they went back inside. Then, Nathan and Marisol both took showers, separately for those of you with dirty minds( cough me, the author cough), and met each other downstairs to leave for their first stop.

They were in the car, when Nathan pulled over on the sides of a random street. "Okay, I know I'm supposed to show you Tree Hill, but for the first place we're going, I have to blindfold you."

"What? You have got to be kidding me." Nathan was shocked that she spoke out this time and, unable to read his face, she regretted it immediately. "I mean, if I need to, okay."

Nathan frowned, but put the blindfold on her anyway. When they got there, Marisol could hear many people around her, but she still wasn't allowed to see where they were. "Nathan, can I please see where we are now?"

"Not yet. Okay, here's the deal, you have to swear that you'll keep an open mind during this and do what I ask you to."

She bit her lip and said, apprehensively, "Okay… but not anything dirty." He laughed, finally taking off her blindfold and her eyes had to adjust a little to the light. "We're inside a…mall?"

"Yes. See, after what you said last night, my parents and me-"

"My parents and I."

"Okay. What did you guys do?" She rolled her eyes and he laughed. "We came up with this plan that I should take you shopping for the day and maybe take you to a salon."

"So, you're basically giving me a makeover?"

"Sort of. Does that bother you?"

"No, but can you please not dye my hair or have it cut short?"

"Okay, but it's your choice. This is your day. You can buy anything you want and get whatever you want done, done."

"Nathan, I couldn't."

"You swore that you would do what I asked you to and I'm asking you to buy some things for yourself."

"Nathan," She started, but then looked around them and pulled him into a corner where almost no one could see him. "I couldn't use your money."

"It's not mine technically. It's-"

"Okay, I can't use your family's money."

"Marisol, when we get married, and we have to, you will be part of my family. You know that, right? Our parents signed the papers and everything. I looked at it."

"I know. So did I. I even had some of my friends look at it too." She admitted shyly.

"Well, after our marriage, you will be part of my family."

"But-"

"No, no more excuses."

"Nathan, why are you so nice?"

She had surprised him. "What?"

"Why are you so nice to me? I mean, I heard that you just broke up with your girlfriend and I know that you don't want to marry me. I mean, you don't even know me. So, why are you so nice?"

"Honestly?" Marisol nodded. "I don't know."

"Oh…"

"But let's enjoy the day, okay? Think of it this way, if you don't buy some new clothes, my parents will be upset and so will I."

"Okay, if you say so."

"I say so. Now go!" and he pushed her.

Marisol started looking around, but couldn't decide on anything, so she turned around to Nathan. "Nathan, can you help me? I have no idea what to get…"

He laughed and nodded. Nathan started looking around and, eventually, it got to the point where Marisol was sitting down watching as he picked out clothes after clothes. Her eyes were bulging out of their sockets from how many things Nathan was getting and it was only the first store. She hoped it might be the only store because if Nathan kept going at this rate, she felt that Dan might be mad because he'll have to file for bankruptcy.

"Okay, time for you to try these on."

"All of them?"

"No, just a few. Actually, most of them."

"Nathan, you can't be serious about all of these clothes."

"No." Marisol sighed in relief. "You need shoes too."

"Nathan."

"Yes?"

"Can I please not try all of these on?"

"But you said you would do what I asked and I'm asking that you try the clothes that I picked out for you."

"Please, Nathan?" She unknowingly pouted( since she doesn't really know how to pout…).

Nathan did the same, but was happy that she was standing up to him, even if it was in a small way. "Okay, you can try on only the ones you like… and the ones I like."

She nervously laughed. "How many do you like?"

"All of them." He smirked.

"Nathan!" Marisol whined.

"Okay, at least a half."

"One quarter?"

"Two quarters."

"One quarter?"

"Three quarters."

Marisol gasped. "You went up a quarter!"

"You were whining."

"Nathan, please? I'll be your best friend." He laughed. "Nathan, it's only the first store and, if you keep going at this rate, your father's going to kill me!"

"No, he won't. You underestimate how rich my family is and I guess you will be."

"Nathan." She stepped closer to him. "Please?"

He couldn't take it anymore. "Okay, fine. One quarter. You happy now?"

"Yes! Thank you, thank you!" She cheered and hugged him.

Nathan's body tensed because he wasn't expecting it, but he soon relaxed into the hug. "Yeah, yeah, just get in the fitting room."

"Yes, sir." She saluted him in a joking way and he laughed again. He couldn't help but notice that she was starting to get more comfortable with him. 'This should be fun.' he thought.

Hours later, after raiding the food court and hitting at least five more stores, Nathan finally decided that Marisol had enough stuff now. "Will this all fit in the car?"

"Of course it will. I'll make it fit."

"Nathan, I can barely see you underneath all of the bags."

"Oh yeah? I can see you."

"How? You're underneath the Mount Everest of shopping bags."

"I don't think this is Mount Everest. You should meet one of the cheerleaders, Brooke. She can shop for hours without stopping."

"I don't know whether to be impressed or scared."

Nathan laughed again. "So, what's next?"

"I thought you had the day planned out. Besides, this was enough for one day."

"Actually, I thought this would take a lot longer. I have nothing else planned until dinner."

"Dinner?"

"You and me are going out to a restaurant."

"Is it fancy?"

"Yes."

"So I have to dress up?"

"Yes."

"Oh, okay." Marisol said dejectedly.

Nathan turned to her. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I-Nathan, the bags?" All of the bags that Nathan was trying to stuff in the back of the car were starting to fall out. Nathan saw it, but couldn't catch them in time, so they collapsed on top of him. Marisol started laughing hysterically. ""Na-Nathan, are, are you okay?"

"Yeah, could you stop laughing and help me get up?"

"Okay." She giggled. They got the bags to fit in the car after using a lot of elbow grease. "Nathan, is there, um, anywhere around here where you can see the river and part of Tree Hill?"

"Actually, there is. You can see downtown from there. Why you want to go there?"

"Can we?"

"Uh.. Sure, but if we see someone there named Lucas, do not talk to him, okay? Do you understand me?"

"Okay…"

Sure enough, when they went there, they saw Lucas. After all, it was the rivercourt. "What are you doing here?" Lucas asked.

"Just looking at the view. You got a problem with that?"

"No, just a problem with you and your attitude. What ever happened with you and Peyton the other night, you really messed her up."

"Oh, so you're still going for my leftovers?"

"Hey, don't call Peyton that."

"I'm surprised she even talks to you."

"Yeah, well I'm not surprised you got a girl with you, but I am surprised because she looks like she has a brain."

"You leave Marisol out of this."

"Then, leave Peyton out of this."

"You brought her up."

"Only because you couldn't just leave her alone. She told you it's over and you still go crying to her. What's wrong? Dan being hard on you again? What'd he do? Give you another car?"

"You have no idea how he is as a father."

"Exactly."

Nathan and Lucas glared at each other. Nathan was about to go and charge at him, but he felt Marisol tugging on his arm. "Nathan, I think we should go." she said quietly.

"You wanted to see downtown and you're going to see downtown."

"Nathan, I don't want to see downtown anymore. Not like this."

"Fine, let's go."

"Having girl troubles, Nathan?"

"You better shut up before I make you shut up. What do you want, man? Other than my ex-girlfriend? My spot on the team? You better think again because there's no way Whitey would ever let you in the lineup." Nathan said, referring to how some guys were bring dropped form the team because of their grades and they were going to have try-outs for a spot or two. Whitey already came to Lucas, asking him to try out and basically guaranteed him a spot if he came, but Nathan didn't know that part.

"I guess we'll see about that."

"Nathan, please?" They went home and after angrily taking all of the bags inside Marisol's room. He told her to get ready for dinner and stormed off to his room.

Marisol took a shower, got dressed in a black dress that went a little past her knee in length, and was waiting in her room. She was worried because she hadn't heard many noises from Nathan's room, other than the occasional footsteps. Her curiosity got the better of her and she knocked on Nathan's door.

"What?" He yelled and Marisol flinched. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you. I-"

"It's okay, Nathan. You're just very mad."

"I shouldn't have yelled at you though. It wasn't your fault." Nathan told her, seeing the guilt in her eyes.

"Okay, so are we still going out to dinner?"

"Yeah, just let me change. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I'll just wait downstairs." He watched her go down the stairs, feeling like she was going back into her shell again. Frustrated, he swore at himself and got dressed. They went to a high-class restaurant and had a quiet dinner with small talk, mostly initiated by Nathan. He told her about Tree Hill High, where she was going to start tomorrow( Monday), and about his friends, the team, typical high school stuff.

Marisol felt as if he was tip-toeing around the more important questions in her mind, like who is Peyton and Lucas? Was he the guy from the court by the river? Did his family always give him such free-reign over her time? Were they even home often? And how did Nathan really feel about the arranged marriage? What did he think of her?

Nathan noticed the look on her face, but ignored it for now. Nathan and Marisol finished eating and drove home. They were starting up the stairs on their way to their rooms when Nathan stopped abruptly in front of her. "Is something wrong?"

"What? No." Marisol said quickly.

Nathan thought it was a little too quickly. "Did I do something?"

"No, Nathan, it's just.. Never mind, it's not important."

"No, what is it? Tell me now."

"I, I, I just, I have so many questions and I feel like you're avoiding answering them."

"Like what questions?"

"There's so many."

"Tell me the one most bothering you right now."

"What do you think about me?"

"Like what?"

"Just what you think of me, is all."

"Okay, um, when I first met you, I thought you were pretty. Very pretty."

"Really?"

"Yeah. And, uh, I thought that you were nice. Right now, I still think you're nice, but that you have a different side to you that your not showing me. It's like you're afraid to show me the real you."

"I, Nathan, I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry. Just try to be yourself. I think I'd like the real you much better than whoever it is you're trying to hide behind."

Marisol smiled. "Okay."

"And about the whole marriage thing?" Marisol looked over at him. "You're better than I expected." She blushed. They were already in front of Marisol's bedroom door and he lifted her chin so she looked up at him, instead of away and down at the floor. "I have to admit I didn't think I'd like you or even care, I wanted to hate you as soon as you landed in North Carolina, but I can't. It's weird."

Marisol smiled and, not just about how sweet Nathan's words were, but how his last sentence was so familiar. "So did I." She admitted and surprised herself. "And you're right, it is weird."

He smiled and leaned in. "Marisol, can I kiss you?"

"Yes." He leaned in slowly and that's when Dan and Deb came up the stairs.

"Oh, were we interrupting? I'm sorry. We're just going to bed now. You can continue." Deb said, grinning happily and walking into their room. Dan followed her and winked at Nathan.

Marisol laughed and blushed again. She leaned into Nathan and mumbled into his chest. "That's one way to ruin a moment."

He hugged her. "I think there'll be other moments." and she smiled.

"Well, good night, Nathan." Before he could object, Marisol closed the door. After changing, Nathan laid in his bed, wondering how his friends would react when they met Marisol tomorrow. 'What should I say? It's not like I can say that we're engaged because my parents and hers are making us get married.'

Then, he heard a knock on the door, assuming it was his mother, he said, "Come in."

"Hey, Nathan."

"Marisol!" He sat up quickly and wished that he asked who it was first. "Something wrong?" He searched his room, trying to make sure nothing indiscriminating was showing.

She tried not to laugh at the panicked look on his face while he was looking around. "Nathan, about earlier, I just want to ask you if, if…"

"If what?"

"I just want to ask if we can take it slow."

"Oh."

"Not that I don't want to kiss you, I do. I really do, actually." Nathan smirked, but tried to hide it. "But I don't want to rush things. I should tell you that, not only do I have close to none experience with guys, but I'm saving myself for marriage and-"

"It's okay. I get it. I'm not going to pressure you for sex. And the no experience with guys thing makes me feel better."

"Really? How?"

"I think I'd like being the only one to kiss you and to give you some firsts." She raised her eyebrow. "Not like that. Although I wouldn't mind that."

"Nathan!"

"By firsts, I mean, something like the first guy to give you a real kiss."

"Oh."

Nathan laughed at the look of relief on her face. "Have you had your first kiss?" She looked away. "You haven't?"

"Not one that I count. I haven't had my first real boyfriend before."

"Well, we'll just have to change that. All these firsts, Marisol, are making you even more interesting than I thought." She blushed again. "But, Marisol, I'm trying just to get you to let your guard down around me now."

"Saying all these things, you're certainly making it easier, Nathan."

"Hey, do you want to go somewhere with me?"

"Nathan, it's a school night. I-"

"Don't worry. it's not that far. Come on." He took her hand and led her out.

"Nathan-"

"Shush, don't want my parents to hear us."

Marisol stopped objecting out of fear of getting caught and it took a lot of strength for Nathan not to laugh at the look on her face.

"This is where you wanted to take me?"

"Yeah, you like it?"

"Yeah, just one teensy-weensy little problem."

"What?"

"I'm scared of heights!" Nathan laughed and she complained. "It's not funny, Nathan. I'm scared!"

"Okay, I'm sorry. Come here." She glared at him and he patted the area next to him. She rolled her eyes, but sat down next to him anyway. He put his arm around her and she shivered. "You cold?"

"Yeah, that too."

He laughed. "Well, you are wearing shorts."

"I like shorts, especially basketball shorts. They're comfy and, don't deny it, you're a basketball player, you should know."

"Yeah, but I'm wearing sweat pants, which you should be."

"I don't have many. I have one that fits well, but I stole that one from my friend back home, Ronnie."

He nodded. "You miss her?"

"Definitely, but they're probably going to call me like every day, her and, um, Lindsey."

Nathan raised an eyebrow when it sounded like she forgot her friend's name, but remembered the phone call she had earlier.

"I didn't always get that much time to hang out with them back in California anyway. We mostly talked on the phone." She was going to say back home, but didn't think it wise to say that now, since Tree Hill was supposed to be her new home.

"About tomorrow, Nathan, what should I say?"

"About what?"

"If someone asked me why I'm here… or about you?"

"You can tell them that your family thought that a small town environment would be good for you right now or whatever you like. And if they ask about me, you can tell them that we're dating."

"Oh, okay."

"What's wrong? You don't like that idea?"

"It's not that. I just never dated someone before."

"Oh, that's right, you don't have much experience with guys and dating. Well, if it makes you feel better, neither do I."

She chuckled. "But didn't you have a girlfriend?"

"Yeah, but she was a cheerleader, so most of our dates were games and parties."

"So, nothing like today?"

"Yeah."

"I find that hard to believe."

"Why?"

She sighed. "You just had a confidence about today, like it was a normal day where you were on a date with anyone."

"Today wasn't normal. This…" He pointed at her and them himself. "isn't normal. And confidence? You sort of make me nervous."

"Nervous? Doesn't seem like it."

"Yeah, but I'm just so self-confident, it's hard to notice."

Marisol laughed. "Oh, it's like that, huh? Wow, can't imagine you when you're totally and completely confident with yourself." Nathan laughed with her. "I can see why you like it out here. The stars look amazing and the moon. Don't even let me get started."

Nathan smirked. "Yeah, it's quiet out here too. Can't see this in a city at night."

"Definitely."

He looked over at her. "You know, I started coming out here when my parents started fighting."

"Really?" Marisol glanced at him.

"Yeah, one of the only places in the house, or on the house really, where they're not so loud."

"Do they still argue?"

"Yeah, but not for the last two days."

"Really?" Marisol worried, thinking it was her fault because she thought they were only being silent to be polite.

"I think it's because you're here. They're starting to get along again." She smiled. "I think the only thing that they agree on right now is getting us together."

Marisol laughed. "Really? Talk about mutual consensus."

"You like using vocabulary words or something?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm just used to using them. I forget that people might take it the wrong way."

"No, it's okay. It shows that you're smart. I like it. Marisol, you know, you don't have to keep apologizing to me. Stick up for yourself, okay?"

"Okay. You know, most people find my intelligence intimidating. That, or they use it to their advantage."

Nathan chuckled. "I don't find it intimidating. I sort of find it hot." He leaned in closer to her and he could see her blushing in the moonlight. "You haven't had people call you hot, have you?"

"About as many people as I can count on my fingers only."

"Well, don't be surprised if you hear it tomorrow… and from me." Marisol didn't say anything, she just blushed a deeper shade of red. Nathan smirked, but it changed to a smile when she looked him in the eye and he took it as a cue to kiss her.

Nathan pulled away and smirked when Marisol looked away, turning red again. He stood up and held out a hand to her. "We should go back inside. It is a school night after all." He said, using her excuse from earlier.

She rolled her eyes, but took his hand. "Okay, lead the way."

Outside her door again, this time Nathan kissed her without an interruption. "Good night."

"Good night, Nathan."


	5. But Not In That Way

The next morning, Nathan and Marisol kept sharing glances at each other, which thrilled Deb. When, they got to the school, Nathan brought her to the office. "Okay, here it is. I would stay with you, but I got to go talk to the guys. You understand, right?"

She said, "Sure." but Nathan didn't hear it because he was already jogging over to Tim and some other guys, pounding fists with them. Dejectedly, she went inside the office and waited for someone to help her.

"Who was that, Nate?" Tim asked.

He looked back. "Oh, just some girl I'm seeing."

"Oh, so you have seen what she looks like?"

"Tim."

"What, she dresses so…"

"Conservatively?" Jake said, overhearing them from his locker.

Tim scoffed. "Whatever that means. I was going to say not slutty."

Jake rolled his eyes and Nathan laughed. "My parents set us up."

"That would explain it, but your dad pick her? Have you seen your mom?"

"Gross, Tim!" Nathan exclaimed and hit Tim on the head.. "They both picked her. Just shut up."

"Okay, but she just doesn't seem like your type."

"She's not yours either. She's smart. Let's go." They went the other way, but Nathan looked back at Marisol sitting down by herself. Jake saw this and was shocked. He decided he wanted to know who this was.

"Marisol Santorini?" The secretary asked.

"Yes, ma'am."

"Here is your schedule. Lucas Scott will be the student showing you your classes and the rest of the school, okay?

"Lucas Scott?"

"Yes. Is there a problem about that?"

"No."

"You have your schedule?" Marisol nodded. "Got it? Good. He's right there. Go talk to him."

Lucas sat up when the secretary pointed at him. "You're Marisol Santorini?"

"That seems to be the question of the day. Yes."

He laughed. "You're funny. Um, weren't you the girl from yesterday at the rivercourt?" She nodded, worried that he would be mad at her. "Sorry about that. It wasn't you. Me and Nathan don't get along very well if you hadn't noticed."

"Really, I had no idea!"

Lucas chuckled. "So you're sarcastic? You and Peyton would get along well."

"You're going to introduce me to your friends?" Marisol asked hopefully.

He smiled at her enthusiasm. "Yeah, at lunch. You okay with that?" She nodded vigorously. "Heh heh, let's start your tour."

"You guys have a library here?" He nodded, surprised. "Do you guys have tutors?"

"Yeah."

"Can I still sign up to be one, or is it too late?"

"No, you can. Man, you'll get along just fine with Haley too." Marisol beamed at him.

He gave her a quick general description of the school and was walking her to her first class. "Lucas, your last name's Scott, right?"

"Yeah." Lucas said warily, hoping that she wouldn't ask about Dan or Nathan, but you can't always get what you want.

"Any relation to Nathan? I mean, if you don't mind me asking!"

He chuckled at her politeness and knew he should tell her, especially if she's involved with Nathan. 'I doubt he'll tell her.' Lucas thought and, then, he said, "Nathan is my brother, my half-brother." He elaborated, seeing the look on her face when he said brother.

"How? I mean-"

"We share a father. Dan. You might know him."

'Oh, you have no idea.' Marisol thought as he continued. "I'm the older one. He was with my mom, but left her when he found out she was pregnant. Then, in college, first semester, he met Deb. They had Nathan and, well, here we are."

"But why the hostility? Isn't the issue more that Dan left you? Nathan's just in the middle of it, isn't he?"

"Look, Marisol, Nathan may not have been the main problem, but he got involved. Nathan was the one who started this whole hating each other thing. I was fine with just ignoring him. Nathan's not the greatest guy, okay? Far from it. So, be careful around him. He doesn't have the best reputation around."

"Oh."

"I'm sorry. Are you guys… dating?"

"Yeah, we are. But I… Never mind."

"Okay." Lucas said, not pushing the subject because he felt she didn't want to. He hoped that she would tell him on her own. "Well, this is your class. I'll meet you here, so I can take you to your second, okay?"

"Sure, see you later, Lucas."

"You too, Marisol."

She walked in and saw that almost every seat was taken and many eyes were on her. The teacher noticed and went, "Oh, you must be our new student! I'm Mrs. Watson. Please wait here until the bell rings and I'll introduce you."

"Thank you, Mrs. Watson." Marisol stood there, trying to avoid looking anyone in the eyes. She wondered if all of her teachers would introduce her to the class like this. The bell rang and everyone sat down quietly.

"Good morning class." You could hear scattered answers, especially some whatever's. "We have a new student, here from… Where are you from, dear?"

"Oh, California."

"Ah, the sunshine state. Inspiration of the Beach Boys. I expect great things out of you then." She nodded, just waning to get this over with. The faster, the better. "You can sit - ooh, full class today!- next to Miss Sawyer."

That's when one of her classmates raised her hands. 'Great, questions!' Marisol groaned in her head. Mrs. Watson called on her. "Yes, Miss James."

"We haven't been told her name yet." Normally Haley wouldn't really care about a new student's name, but she saw Marisol with Lucas and was curious about who she was.

"Oh, that's right, Haley. What is your name?"

"Marisol Santorini."

"Oh, good. Please take your seat next to Miss Sawyer. Peyton, please raise your hand. Okay, class, regular schedule please."

Peyton did as she asked and raised her hand. Marisol sat in the desk next to her and looked around the classroom, mentally asking why everyone was doing different things or just talking about gossip. "Marisol, right? I'm Peyton Sawyer. This class isn't really a music theory class. It's more like a free period, but you get credit for it."

Marisol nodded. "Thanks for telling me. So, you guys don't do anything music related in this class?"

"Unless you count listening to music in class, no. But every once in a while, Mrs. Watson asks us to bring in a song that makes us feel a certain emotion. Some people even play a song that they wrote themselves. Others bring in a whole play list. Listening to all the songs has taken up half of a semester before, but we didn't have to do anything but listen."

"That's cool. So, I could do whatever I want?"

"No one's going to stop you."

"Great!" Peyton laughed at her enthusiasm and went back to her sketch book.

Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed Marisol taking a note pad out of her bag and some pencils. Marisol started drawing and Peyton was surprised. "You draw?"

"Oh, yeah, sometimes. Not as often as I'd like to though. You can draw really well."

"Oh, thanks. What do you draw?"

"Oh, just different things. You know, whatever I feel. Most people don't get it, but I do, so, you know…"

"Yeah, I do know. You ever try using colors?"

"No, I prefer black and white. If I do use colors, it's barely in the picture. I think black and white makes the point come out stronger."

"So do I. I didn't take you as that type of girl."

"What did you think I draw?"

"More of a clothing thing, like my friend, Brooke. She's a cheerleader. So am I, but…"

"You're a cheerleader? Wow… And actually, I used to do the clothing thing, but I grew out of it and into this."

"A cheerleader I am, yes. Go, Ravens." Peyton said with fake eagerness. "What about you?"

"Oh, definitely not a cheerleader. I'd much rather be in the band during pep rallies, or not there at all. Pep rallies and that kind of stuff aren't my thing."

"Me neither."

"So, why do it?"

"My mother was a cheerleader."

"Oh, that's cool. My mom was a volleyball player, but I'm not MVP material like she was. I think I disappoint her when I play."

Peyton laughed. "Well, that sucks." There was an awkward silence. "So, you know Lucas Scott?"

"Yeah, he's sort of my tour guide for today."

"Really? I have to make fun of him about that later." Peyton mused.

"You know him well?"

"Yeah, we're friends now. Sort of, anyway."

"Sort of?"

"Yeah, we weren't friends before. There was a lot of drama between him and my ex-boyfriend, but that'd over. Well, me and my ex. The drama between them has taken a turn actually."

"Oh?"

"For the worse."

"That's not good."

"Yeah."

"So, um, Peyton, does that mean you know a Nathan Scott?"

"He's my ex-boyfriend and Lucas' brother. Do you know him?" Peyton asked, knowing that if Nathan saw her, there was no way he would pass up hitting on her. Marisol was like fresh meat in Tree Hill. They haven't had new students for a while.

"Sort of."

"Be careful around him, okay? Nathan's reputation isn't good."

"How?"

Peyton stared at her and Marisol grew worried. "Just be careful, okay?"

"Okay." She answered, confused. They went back to their own drawings and Haley took that as her opportunity to talk to Marisol.

"Marisol Santorini? My name's Haley James. Nice to meet you." Haley shook her hand.

"You too."

"So, you're from California, right?"

"Yeah, I am. You ever been there?"

"Yeah, my sister was looking at some colleges. We went to Stanford."

"Really? You hoping to go there?"

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"The look in your eyes when you brought up Stanford. I have a friend who's almost guaranteed to get in. I bet you're like her."

"How?"

"Well, if you want to get into Stanford, I'm betting that you're taking AP classes and gunning for valedictorian."

"I am. Did Lucas tell you about me or something?"

Marisol thought about it for a second. "Oh, you must be the Haley he meant! He thought we would get along because I want to be a tutor."

"I'm a tutor. I'm sort of in charge actually." Haley said, bashfully.

"Don't be modest. That's great. Wait a second, if you're Haley, are you the Peyton that Lucas was talking about?"

"The only one I know." Peyton said.

"Wow, both of you in one class. I'm surprised Lucas didn't tell me."

"He probably forgot to mention it, 'cause he didn't want to be late." Haley explained.

Peyton added. "Or he just forgot." They laughed.

Then, Mrs. Watson called for their attention. "Class, I know that I said regular schedule, but I just had a brilliant idea."

"Those are never safe coming from her." Peyton mumbled to Haley and Marisol, causing them to giggle.

"Due to our new student in class, I thought it'd be interesting if everyone brought in a song that you like the most right now and maybe represents who you are. Something you feel or something you are. Please get started on that right now. I expect ten possible songs from everyone by the end of class. Fifteen or twenty for extra credit. Twenty gets you more points, but any more after that won't get you any more points." She added, glancing over at Haley and the class started laughing.

Marisol threw her hands up. "There goes the free period." Peyton and Haley chuckled. Haley went back to her seat to work.

Twenty minutes until the bell rang, Marisol was tapping her pencil against the desk, trying to think of a song. She looked over at Peyton, seeing that she was already done with her list and was drawing again. Marisol sighed. 'What song could I put?'

Desperate, she pulled out her iPod and went through it. Within five more minutes, she had eighteen songs already. On her paper was:

1."Tomorrow" - Avril Lavigne

2. "Anything But Ordinary" - Avril Lavigne

2. "Too Much To Ask" - Avril Lavigne

4. "Manic Monday" - Bangles( in honor of my best friend)

5. "The First Cut Is The Deepest" - Sheryl Crow

6. "In My Place" - Coldplay

7. "The Scientist" - Coldplay

8. "Hands Down" - Dashboard Confessional

9. "I Don't Want To Be" - Gavin Degraw

10. "Beautiful Disaster" - Kelly Clarkson

11. "Harder To Breathe" - Maroon 5

12. "Must Get Out" - Maroon 5

13. "Sunday Morning" - Maroon 5

14. "Through With You" - Maroon 5

15. "Not Coming Home"- Maroon 5

16. "EZ" - Pete Yorn

17. "Let That Be Enough" - Switchfoot

18. "Re-offender" - Travis

Looking over it, she realized that there was a lot of Maroon 5 and Avril Lavigne, but she had to admit that she listened to them more often, especially now. Their lyrics were just very truthful to her and she felt like they sang of what she felt at times.

But she still had two more song spaces left. Marisol was very strict about that type of thing. She couldn't leave anything at a number like that on homework or class work assignments. It had to end in a five or zero to her; almost as if she had obsessive compulsive disorder, OCD. So she pressed herself to come up with two more songs, but failed to think of any.

Then, Peyton's words from earlier rung in her head. _"Some people even play a song that they wrote themselves." _Marisol could hear her saying.

It gave her an idea that she berated herself for not coming up with earlier and she finished her list.

19. "Walking In The Rain" - Marisol Santorini

There was a bit of hesitance as she added the twentieth song because it was her newest song. She wasn't even completely done with it, but she wrote it down nonetheless.

'At least I have a reason to finish it now.' She thought.

"Hey, you done?" Peyton asked her.

"Yeah."

"Took a while, huh?"

"Yeah, but not for you. You finished quickly."

"You kidding? You should've seen Haley. By the time, I got five songs, I looked back at her and she was just-"

"Going at it like there's no tomorrow?"

"Yeah, actually." They shared a small laugh.

"Don't get me wrong, 'cause I love school, but I'm not that intense about it…Most of the time anyway."

Peyton smiled. "I bet you're in advanced classes just like her then."

"Yeah, but I'm a little scared to tell her."

"Why?"

"She might consider me competition for valedictorian and not like me."

"Yeah, well, no one really gives her a run for her money except for, maybe, Mouth. A little competition might be good for her." Marisol nodded. "Are you competition?" Peyton asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I like to think so."

Peyton laughed. "You'll be fine. Haley doesn't bite, as far as I know. You might want to ask Lucas about that one. So, why do you want her to like you so much?"

"For one, she said she's basically in charge of the tutoring center and I want to be a tutor. Two, she seems cool and I like her, but not in that way. I'm straight." Peyton stifled a laugh. "Third and most important, she's Lucas' friend and I like him too, but not in that way either."

This time, Peyton didn't stifle her laugh. "I'm sure he likes you too, but not in that way." Peyton said, teasing her.

"Touché."

"Thank you. Lucas is a nice guy. You're lucky he was your 'tour guide.'"

"I think so too." Marisol studied her facial expression for a second. "Are you into him?"

"What? No, I-" Peyton stopped.

"I'm sorry. It's just I thought that maybe you two had something between the two of you. My mistake."

"What makes you think that?"

"Well-" Marisol was silenced by the bell.

"Okay, students, turn in your papers. Class dismissed." Mrs. Watson said.

"Sorry, Peyton, I'll tell you later. I got to go meet Lucas on time so that he isn't late to his own class. Bye."

Marisol turned in her paper and ran out of class before Peyton had a chance to open her mouth. Haley went up to her. "What was that about?"

"I don't know."


	6. Calling People At Night

Disclaimer is in Chapter 2 and the chapter title is actually Calling People At Night And Californian Violence. Here's two chapters for Christmas or just the holidays for people who don't celebrate Christmas. Chapter 7 is next...obviously, unless you can't count...

Outside the classroom, Marisol thought 'saved by the bell,' and bumped into someone. "Lucas!" she yelled.

"Marisol! I don't know why we're yelling, but let's go!"

She laughed. "Funny, funny guy. Why didn't you tell me that the Peyton and Haley you were talking about were in this class?"

"Well, don't be mad at me, but I was hoping you would become friends with them on your own first. That way, you wouldn't feel like they were being nice to you because you're my friend and you're the new girl."

"Oh, thank you! I did become friends with them. I'm hoping I did. And you were right, I do get along with them."

"I'm not surprised."

Then, Marisol spotted Nathan walking their way and was considering greeting him, but wasn't sure that was smart to do while she was with Lucas. She decided that she didn't care because if Lucas was really going to be her friend, he wouldn't be mad at her. 'I already told him that we're dating and he's still being nice to me, so maybe it doesn't bother him; as long as I stay the same.'

She was about to call out his name, but saw that some girl was basically all over him and stopped herself short. Lucas must have noticed and said, "Marisol, that's what I meant with him not having the best reputation. Nathan's sort of a, well, a lady's man."

"Like a lothario?"

Lucas was surprised. "Yeah, you know Shakespeare?"

"I love Shakespeare."

"Me too. This is your class. I'll see you after again, alright?"

"Okay, and Lucas?" She said, when he was about to start walking away.

"Yeah?"

She quickly hugged him and said, "Thank you. You know, for telling me."

He did a small smile. "You're welcome."

Nathan did, in fact, see her walking down the hallway with Lucas, but flirted with that girl anyway. He saw Marisol's face fall when he did, but continued, despite the guilty feeling in his gut.

Against his character, Nathan was going to go apologize, but didn't when he saw Marisol and Lucas hug. 'That bastard doesn't think it was enough to go after Peyton, now he's after Marisol? Why is she even with him?'

"Hey, Nate, isn't that the girl you're seeing with the bastard spawn? You okay?" Nathan didn't answer, so Tim waved a hand in his face.

"What?

"You like this girl?"

"No! Tim, don't be an idiot. I'm just seeing her to make my mom happy."

"Good." The girl practically groping him from earlier said. "You know, Nathan, my parents are out of town."

Nathan smirked and he looked over at Tim, who gave him a thumbs-up. "Really, Vanessa? Maybe you should give me a call tonight if you get lonely."

"I will." She giggled and went to her class.

They watched her walk away and Tim put a hand on Nathan's shoulder. "Thought I lost you to the dark side for a minute."

Nathan scoffed and pushed Tim's hand away. "As if that will ever happen. Let's go to the gym for basketball."

"Okay, I'm in to win!"

"Tim, just say you're coming."

"Okay." Tim answered with less enthusiasm than before.

In class, the teacher skipped the introduction and went straight into giving them a small assignment. They were allowed to work in groups and Marisol felt left out when everyone started shifting around the classroom. 'I guess I have to work by myself.'

But two people sat in front of her. "You're not going to do this work by yourself, are you?"

Marisol looked up nervously. "Um, I- Haley! I didn't know you had this class."

"You either. But it's a good thing I do. Mr. Harvey is strict about how you do your work. If you do one thing wrong, he won't grade it."

"Harsh."

"Imagine how he must be at home." The guy that accompanied Haley suggested.

Marisol and Haley laughed. "Yeah, I bet he's a laugh riot. I'm Marisol Santorini."

"Interesting name. Greek?"

"Yeah, how'd you know?" She asked, impressed.

"Mouth's a facts freak, especially with basketball."

"Your name's Mouth?"

"My name's Marvin, Marvin McFadden, but all my friends call me Mouth."

"Oh, okay."

Haley spoke up at this point. "We should start the work already."

Mouth and Marisol both agreed. Together, they finished the work in no time. For the rest of class, they just talked about each other and life in Tree Hill.

After class, Lucas met Haley and Marisol to walk with them to class. Marisol's next class, was the only one that she shared with Nathan. It was the first class she had with Lucas. Peyton and Brooke were also in the same class. Haley went with them because her next class, Honors English, was next door.

In the hallway, Haley was telling Marisol about her next two classes, which they had one together. Lucas rolled his eyes happily, glad that Marisol had made new friends other than him and, especially, Nathan.

"For a math teacher, he's pretty decent, but he only likes to talk about math. But Mr. Holcomb is one of my favorite teachers. I had him last year. I'm not taking science this year though because I already have my credits and I don't really like science. But he is so funny and he-"

Haley was cut off by the girl from earlier, in talking and in walking, Vanessa; who was hitting on Nathan. She was talking Bevin loudly. "Yeah, so Nathan's coming over to my house later."

"Really? What'd he say?"

"He told me to 'give him a call' tonight if I get lonely."

"But he said to give him a call? Oh, I get it now!" Bevin exclaimed as Vanessa rolled her eyes. "But what about that girl that Tim said Nathan was seeing?"

"Nathan said he's just seeing her to make his parents happy and that she's just some girl. I heard that his parents just felt sorry for the girl and set her up with Nathan as a pity date."

"Oh, that's sad. But good for you!" She quickly added, when Vanessa glared at her.

"Yeah, me and Nathan are going to have so much fun tonight!" She giggled and Bevin joined her. Then, Vanessa pretended to casually look behind them and notice Marisol. "Oops! Didn't see you there."

"I bet." Marisol faked a sweet smile and Lucas watched on, feeling bad for Marisol. Vanessa huffed and pulled Bevin in the other direction.

Haley snorted. "Okay, she is so Nathan's type!" Haley said madly, not seeing Lucas giving her signals to stop. "I mean, any girl is his type, as long as they're willing. I swear I wouldn't be surprised if he had four kids running around somewhere, with the amount of girls he's slept with."

"Haley." Lucas warned.

But Haley didn't get it. "What? He's a jerk and he cheated on Peyton how many times? Don't tell me you're sticking up for him? I thought we both hated him!"

"I do hate him, Haley, but Marisol is dating Nathan!"

Haley gasped. "Oh my god! Me and my big mouth! I'm so sorry, Marisol! I didn't know."

"No, Haley, don't apologize to me. I was the one that didn't know. I'm glad you said it. At least I know the truth about Nathan now."

"Yeah." Lucas said, guiltily.

"I'm so sorry."

"It's okay."

"I'm really sorry though. Have I mentioned that?"

"Haley, stop apologizing or I'll bite you!"

"Okay, okay! Just don't bite me! Jeez, I hope all Californians don't resort to that type of means."

"Oh, they don't." Haley sighed. "I do, is all." Haley jokingly moved away from her. "At least you can feel safe knowing that I don't have rabies."

"But I don't feel safe about the biting part."

"Hey Peyton." Marisol greeted as she sat down.

"Hey Marisol, and her tour guide."

"Going on about that again?" Peyton smirked and Lucas turned to Marisol. "She's been relentlessly teasing me since math last period."

"Aw, poor baby. Want me to stop the big, bad bully?" She said in a baby voice in response to his whining.

Peyton laughed and Lucas rolled his eyes. "Great, you too."

"It's okay, Mr. Tour Guide, sir." Peyton told him.

"Yeah, if it's any consolation, you're a great tour guide." Marisol informed him.

He leaned back in his chair. "No, it's not any consolation."

All of a sudden, Marisol jumped in her seat and started laughing. "Ah, it tickles!" She screamed. People that were in class looked over at her. Nathan laughed from his seat, because he knew it was because of him.

Peyton was first to call them out. "What? You've never seen someone ticklish before?"

They looked away, due to Peyton and Lucas' glares. "What's tickling you?" Lucas asked her.

"My phone." She took it out and checked it. "Someone texted me." Marisol told them, not wanting to tell them it was Nathan. It read, "Why didn't you sit next to me?"

She looked around and saw Nathan watching her. Looking away quickly, she texted him back. "I'm sorry. Wanted to sit with my friends."

"So, Peyton and Lucas are your friends? I don't think so. They're probably using you to get to me."

"Lucas is helping me my showing me my classes, like the people in the office told him to, since you couldn't. Peyton doesn't even know I'm dating you."

"Right, Lucas probably told her."

"Nathan, let's just talk later. It's my first day in this class. In this school actually. I need to pay attention. Bye."

"Hey, talk to me now. I want an explanation."

Marisol felt the vibration of her phone again, signaling that Nathan texted her once more. She knew that he wouldn't let her off so easily, but she really had to concentrate. On top of that, she was mad at him. She felt like he had played her and that didn't settle with her too well.

Nathan was mad and it made him even more mad when he saw that Marisol was going to ignore his last text. He stared back at her, hoping she'd look over.

"Nathan, is there something on Marisol's face that you find so interesting that you're not taking the notes?" Mr. Kelly asked.

Marisol finally looked over like he wanted, but he didn't want it under these circumstances. "No, nothing. I was just curious about our new student."

"Well, be curious after class and take the notes on the board down. I didn't put them there for you to ignore them and stare at Marisol instead." The class laughed and Marisol blushed.

After class, Peyton distracted Nathan so that Marisol could leave with having a confrontation with him. "Nathan!" She jumped in front of him, not literally. "Did you get the notes?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I think I missed some. Can I borrow your notes?"

"Yeah, sure." He handed the paper to her. "Keep them. I won't need them."

Nathan tried to go past her, but she grabbed his forearm. "Wait, do you have the notes from last Friday too?"

"Peyton, can't you get them from your new pal, Lucas?"

"Please, Nathan?" She gave him the look that he used to fall for all the time when they first started dating.

Not used to that face anymore, Nathan sighed And began to cave in. "But it's in my backpack somewhere."

"Please, Nathan?"

"Okay, fine." He took off his backpack and started searching through it. Peyton gave Lucas a thumbs-up. He smiled and went to go catch up with Marisol.

In the locker rooms, after Lucas dropped her off, Jake went up to him, "Hey, Lucas."

"Jake." He said cautiously, because he didn't really know Jake.

"You were showing the new girl around, right?"

"Yeah, Marisol. Why?"

"I was just wondering who she was. Thanks, man."

"You're welcome." Lucas said. 'That was weird. Maybe he likes her.' He thought.


	7. Did They Make A Fist And You Fell On It?

In her math class, that she had with both Mouth and Haley, she met Jimmy. She clicked with him well. Marisol was happy that she met another one of Lucas' friends; Mouth's and Haley's too.

When fourth period was over, they had lunch. Marisol and Haley were walking over to the table Lucas and the guys from the rivercourt regularly sat. Haley was asking about where Marisol lived, but she was saved from answering that question when Nathan came up to them and tried to kiss her.

She pulled away. "What's wrong?"

"I just don't like pda, okay?"

"Okay."

Haley, getting uncomfortable, thought it best to leave them alone. "Marisol, it's fine. I'll just take your tray over there." Marisol nodded, handing her tray over and bit her lip as Haley walked away.

"What was that about in English, huh?" To get her to look at him in the eyes, he grabbed her arm. Lucas and the guys noticed this. They started getting up, but Haley yelled at them.

"Nathan, I-"

"I know you don't have a lot of experience with dating, but I saved that seat for you."

"Really?"

"Well, yeah."

"So, it wasn't for Vanessa or some other girl?"

"What? Where did you hear that? Look, Marisol, you're the one I'm dating, not her. What does that have to do with you not sitting next to me, but next to Lucas?"

"Oh, is that why you're so mad? Because I sat next to _your brother_, and not you?"

Nathan's anger flared. "Don't call him that!"

"But he is, right? Were you even going to tell me? Why kind of dating do you do, Nathan? Because, although I may not have that much experience, the dating that I know of, people don't hold news of that significance from the other person and I'm pretty sure that they don't let members of the opposite sex hang all over them."

"Talking about Vanessa again?"

"Yeah, I am."

"What about you?" She gave him a confused look. "You hugged Lucas in the hallway, right in front of me."

"Really? You actually noticed. I thought you'd be too busy flirting with Vanessa. By the way, even though you don't really have a right to know, Lucas was trying to make me feel better about your behavior. He was trying to protect me."

"He's just using you to get to me!"

"Why would he do that? He's not you." Nathan's eyes lit up with rage.

"How would you know?"

"Nathan, there's so many things I've heard about you today. You act different. You are different. This isn't the guy from last night. This is some guy who has too much pride to damage his reputation by hanging out with me. Because apparently, I'm just some girl you're seeing to make your parents happy." His jaw dropped and he cursed Vanessa for having such a big mouth; wondering why he found that so hot before.

"Well, good news, they're happy, Nathan. I may not be, but you can be. So, go off on your little date with Vanessa tonight and have a _great _time." She turned to walk away.

"Marisol, we're not done talking." He yelled, grabbing her arm again, underestimating his strength.

Lucas and the guys were at her side immediately, even Haley. "Nathan, you're hurting me."

"Let her go." Lucas demanded.

Nathan scoffed. "Or what?"

Mouth tried to reason with him. "Nathan, you're hurting her. Just let go. Look at her!"

Nathan took his gaze off Lucas for a second to see Marisol and saw her grimacing in pain. His face distorted in horror and he quickly let go. "Marisol, I-"

"I think you've done enough, man." Skills said, getting in his way.

Fergie stood next to him, backing him up. "Yeah."

A security officer came up to them at that moment. "Is there a problem here?" By then, they had attracted an audience and he had come to investigate.

"No, sir, no problem. Merely, a…lively debate." Marisol said.

The security officer chuckled. "Sure, but from now on, keep these lively debates outside of school."

"Yes, sir." They all said.

Lucas and the guys, along with Haley, all guided Marisol to their table, but didn't stop glaring at Nathan. "Are you okay?" Jimmy asked.

Marisol nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine." She tried to ignore the pain in her arm where Nathan grabbed her. "I just, uh, need to go to the bathroom."

"Well, I'm going with you." Haley declared, getting up.

"No, I'll go by myself. You guys, I don't need a babysitter to go to the bathroom. I'll be okay. I don't think Nathan would go in there." She looked at their faces. "Okay, maybe with his rep, he would. Probably has, but I'll be fine. I got my cell phone and I won't get lost. I know where the bathroom is. I'll be back."

She walked away, and they all went "Mouth."

"Why do I have to follow her? Haley's a girl. She can go in the bathroom."

"But if I go in, then she'll see me and know I'm following her. Besides, Mouth, you were always good at this sort of thing."

"Only because you guys always make me go."

They laughed, and Jimmy said, "I'll go with you, Mouth. Let's go."

So, they went and the rest of them laughed, trying to eat their lunch; and not be too worried. Skills broke the silence. "How did Nathan sink his claws in new girl so quickly?"

"I don't know." Lucas said and wondered the same. "I saw them at the rivercourt yesterday. That's how I first saw her, but I didn't get to talk to her. Nathan and I did all the talking."

"More like arguing." Haley stated and the guys laughed. "I asked her where she lives, but she didn't tell me."

Fergie asked. "Really? Why?"

"I don't know either."

"Maybe she just doesn't like talking about her house. She did just move here, maybe she don't consider it home yet." Skills suggested.

"Yeah." Lucas replied. Mentally, both him and Haley told themselves they had to talk to her and find out.

In the girls' bathroom, Marisol walked out of the stall, after reading some ridiculous stuff about Nathan on the walls that she wished she never read, she looked around to see if anyone else was in there. When she thought the coast was clear, she took off her jacket and inspected her arm.

'Dang, it's turning red! I hope there won't be a bruise…' She touched it and gasped at the pain. Then, someone walked in, but she didn't hear them because she was focused on trying to dull the pain somehow.

"Marisol, what happened to you?"

"Peyton! Oh, this, I, uh, ran into an open door?"

"Nice try. Now, try the truth this time."

Then, the door opened again. 'Great, another one. I can't even put my jacket back on because Peyton will most likely get mad at me! She's pretty though. Dresses like my mom, but at least she's in the right age bracket.' Marisol pondered.

"Peyton, why didn't you wait for me?"

"Brooke, you were flirting with Tedy. What did you want me to do? Stand by your side while you practically throw yourself at him?"

"No, but you could've waited." Brooke whined. "Who's this? Are you the new girl that's in the love triangle with Nathan and Vanessa? And why is your arm so red?"

Marisol flushed and Peyton rolled her eyes at Brooke. "Brooke, this is Marisol Santorini. Yes, she's the new girl. And Vanessa's a lying ho. Like you, but worse."

"Hey!"

"Marisol, that pretty, but rude person over there is my best friend, Brooke Davis."

Marisol laughed and shook Brooke's hand. "It's nice to meet you."

"Yeah, you too. Why is your arm so red? Ooh, did you get in a fight with Vanessa?" Brooke asked, giddily.

"No, not a fighting kind of person. My arm, I, uh, ran into a door." Peyton fake-coughed and Marisol glared at her.

Peyton glared back and Brooke finally caught on that she was lying about her arm. "What really happened?"

"Look, it's nothing. I really did stop run into a door. I'm clumsy as hell. I walk around the house and I hurt myself somehow. Really!"

Peyton and Brooke looked at each other. "Here's the thing, either you tell us the truth," Peyton started off.

"Or we tell everyone that you have a suspicious bruise forming on your arm." Brooke finished. "See, I just might like you enough to let you be my friend, especially since Peyton likes you, but you keep lying to me, then I'll change my mind."

"Brooke." Peyton said, laughing at her friend's cockiness.

"What? Everyone wants to be my friend, if they know what's good for them."

Marisol nervously chuckled. "Okay, um, you have to promise not to tell anyone."

"I promise." Peyton agreed and Brooke was dodging the question, looking away and whistling. "Brooke!" She nudged her.

Brooke rolled her eyes. "Okay, fine! I promise."

"Great, now that we got that settled. Um, well, I was arguing with someone and-"

"They hit you?" Peyton asked, cutting her off.

"Not exactly."

Brooke interrupted. "What? Did they make a fist and you fell on it?"

"No, I was done with the conversation and started to walk away, but he wasn't, so…"

"He grabbed you by the arm." Peyton said and Brooke's jaw dropped when Marisol said yes.

"I don't think he meant to hurt me."

"Don't make excuses for the jerk that did this to you! You think that this comes from not wanting to hurt you?" Brooke pointed at her arm, which was changing from red to a very light shade of purple.

"He looked terrified when he saw that he was hurting me. He didn't realize that he was."

"That doesn't change it. He still hurt you."

Brooke concurred. "He hurt you to the point where you're getting a bruise."

"I know. I just, the situation between me and him is…"

"Is what?"

"Just difficult. Both our families are hoping we'd get together. My family's counting on it." She explained, trying not to divulge too much information.

"Who is this guy?" Brooke inquired.


	8. A Bruise, A Partner, and TryOuts

Well, anyone who reads this, although I'm not sure anyone does... The disclaimer is in chapter 2 and this chapter, as well as the next one, are dedicated to LilyThompson, my first reviewer for this story. Thanks for the review, LilyThompson. Enjoy the chapters. You asked me to update soon, here you go...

By the way, full title is A Bruise, A Partner, and Try-Outs, All In One Day...Stupid thing won't let me put the whole title...again...Sorry, you can read now...

In the cafeteria, Nathan was sitting on top of a table, talking to some guys, when someone came up to him. "We need to talk."

"I-"

"Just come with me."

The guys snickered behind him and he followed her out into a empty hallway, when Peyton suddenly turned around and socked him in the chest. "What the hell is your problem?"

"You are!" She yelled at him.

"Peyton, I-"

"Save it! It's enough what you did to me last Friday, but to give Marisol, the girl who you have to marry-"

"How do you know that?"

"Did you think I wouldn't know? You tell me that your parents arranged for you to marry a girl, then today, there's rumors flying around school about some drama between you, Vanessa, and Marisol. I'm not stupid, Nathan. I can put the clues together, unlike you, who's too stupid to even understand that you're an ass."

"Peyton, what are you talking about?"

"Marisol's upset that you called her some girl that you're dating just to make your parents happy."

"I know that." Nathan said, getting frustrated.

"Well, did you know that when you grabbed her earlier, you gave her a bruise?"

"What?"

"I feel sorry for her because she said that she's still going to be with you, even though you hurt her. I respect that she's doing this for her family, but you disgust me with how much of a jerk you are. You don't deserve Marisol and she doesn't deserve a guy like you. She deserves better."

Peyton started to walk away, when she heard Nathan say, "I know."

"What?"

"She deserves much better than me. She was polite and nice when we first met. She's still been nice to me, even after she saw me go into it with Lucas, so she's forgiving too. She's smart and she's so shy that she'll blush if you compliment her or just look at her too long."

Peyton couldn't believe what she was hearing and Nathan still had more to say. "She confuses me to the point where I don't know why I do things. I held her hand, Peyton."

She looked at him puzzled. "What's so bad about that?"

"How many times have I held your hand? And even when I did, how many times was I the one to take your had first?" Peyton got it now. "I didn't even realize it until I looked over at her and saw her blushing."

"Nathan…"

"I barely even know her, but I can't help but want to be with her all the time and find out more. So, when she sat with you guys in English and was going to be with Lucas at lunch, I lost it."

She sighed, not knowing what to say. "She hugged him during break earlier and it looked like it came so comfortably to her to just hug him like that. She's not that comfortable with me. She never talks that much to me. I wasn't sure she could. I heard her on the phone her first night here, but I thought that the people she was talking to have known her for years, so-"

"You were jealous?"

"Well, yeah. Lucas took you away from me-"

"Nathan, he didn't have anything to do with us breaking up. We were terrible together and you know it. Our relationship was all about sex."

"Good sex. Sorry, not the time to say that. But what if he takes her away?"

"What do you mean?"

"Lucas isn't being forced on her, like I am. He's nice and everything that she probably wants in a boyfriend. Obviously, I'm not boyfriend material."

"Then, change." Nathan looked up at her, skeptically. "She's obviously affected you already. Nathan, I've never seen or heard you be this genuinely sincere the whole time I've known you. If Marisol did this, then she's good for you. So, return the favor and be good for her."

Peyton started to walk away again and, again, Nathan said something. "Thanks, Peyton."

She looked over her shoulder. "Don't thank me, thank Marisol."

In fifth period, after lunch, Marisol was in her science class, where the teacher told her, that luckily for her, they were picking new lab partners today. 'Luckily, my ass. How is this lucky again? I don't know anyone in this class, because Mouth, Jimmy, and Haley aren't taking science anymore, plus almost everyone's sticking with their old partners.'

"Need a partner?" Someone asked her.

She snapped out of her thoughts. "Yeah, I do."

"Well, now you've got one." The person sat down next to her. "Jake Jaglieski." He said, introducing himself and shaking her hand. "Marisol, right?"

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"Heard it around. That was a pretty interesting lunch today."

"Oh, yeah. Like none I've ever had before."

He laughed. "You okay after all that?"

"I'm fine. Thanks for asking, even though you're not the first to ask me that."

"I can imagine. You made a lot of friends today, from what I saw."

"Beginner's luck, I guess. Well, a beginner at this school anyway."

"Maybe, or you're more likable than you think."

"I think I'll stick with luck."

He laughed. "So, I heard you're from California."

"Yup. A lot sunnier than here, I'll tell you that."

"You should see it here in the summer."

"Is it really sunny?"

"Yeah, probably not as much as California, but we live."

"Oh, ha, really? Making fun of me?"

"Just a little. You know, I wanted to meet you since this morning."

"Really? Why?"

"This morning, at my locker, I overheard Nathan and Tim talking about you. Nathan said something like his parents set you guys up, sort of like the rumors."

"Oh."

"But when he waked away, he looked back at you and…

"And what?"

"He looked like he wanted to be with you and like he felt guilty for leaving you alone." He looked over at her and he chuckled when he saw her with her mouth slightly open and her eyes wide.

After that class, Lucas took Marisol to her sixth period. "Well, I'm going to class now. See you later." Lucas told her.

"Okay, bye Lucas." She looked around the classroom. 'Yup, no one I know here again, but I doubt someone's going to pop up out of nowhere and talk to me like Jake did. Okay, maybe Jake didn't pop out of nowhere, maybe I was just zoning out, but that's not the point.'

"Marisol? Earth to Marisol."

"Lucas! What are you doing here? Aren't you going to be late?"

"No." He grinned widely. Marisol, then, got why he was grinning like a mad-man, and hit him on the arm.

"Lucas, you jerk! You made me think you didn't have this class and were going to be late!"

"I know. Genius, right?"

"No! That was unnecessarily cruel."

"You know you would probably do it."

"Oh, I definitely would, but that's besides the point." He laughed as he led her to some seats. "So, you take creative writing?"

"That's why I'm in this class."

She hit him on the arm again. "You know what I meant."

"Ow!" He took hold of his arm. "Violent one, aren't we?"

"Me, of course not!"

They laughed. "Nice. And, yes, I take creative writing. I like writing. I'd be interested in it as a career someday."

"Me too. It's not my first choice, but I'm still interested in it."

"What's your first choice?"

"A therapist. I like helping people. To know I helped just one person is good enough for me, but if I could help more, that's be amazing. Besides, I'm hoping that I can make a difference." Lucas and Marisol smiled at each other.

After school, the basketball team was having try-outs and so were the cheerleaders because one of their cheerleaders broke her ankle, but they had a short practice first. During this time, Lucas, Haley, and Marisol were in the tutoring center.

"Okay, I get why Lucas is trying out for the basketball team, but why in the world are you trying out for the cheerleading squad?" Haley asked Marisol.

"Yeah, no offence, but you're not the cheerleading type."

She shrugged. "The family I'm staying with thinks it'd be a good idea. And you know how I told you guys I ran into Brooke Davis when I was talking to Peyton?" They nodded. "Yeah, well, she basically said I have to go, or face the consequences. I'd rather not deal with that, especially on my first day."

They had already knew she had met Brooke form what Mouth and Jimmy told her.

"Whatever, just be careful not to be sucked in and don't get too close, we like having you as a new tutor. Don't want to lose you so early because they killed all your brain cells with their hair spray."

"I'll be sure not to let them do that. Anyway, it's just try-outs. It's not like I made the squad already."

Haley scoffed. "If Brooke likes you, then you're as good as in."

Marisol looked to Lucas, with fear on her face. "Yeah, you're golden, whether you want to be or not."

She gulped. "What if I suck really, really badly? She can't make me join then, right?" Lucas and Haley looked at each other, then back at Marisol. She groaned. "Great! Now I have to be all peppy…My friend, Ronnie, is so going to make fun of me."

Lucas and Haley laughed at her expense and, in retaliation, she threw paper at them. "Okay, let's go. Haley, you coming with us?"

"Hell yes. I wouldn't miss this!" She said, smiling at Marisol.

"Great. I'm glad you find my misery so entertaining."

"I sure do!" Haley practically skipped out of the room. Marisol rolled her eyes and Lucas pushed her through the door.

In the gym, Whitey was telling everyone to 'be on their best behavior.' He said, "You all do your best to behave. We need new players," Bevin raised her hand. "And the cheerleaders need a new cheerleader." She put her hand down and grinned. "Everyone gets a fair try-out. No favorites and no singling-out… for you all, that is."

Some rolled their eyes or laughed. "Now go and do some drills. You girls do whatever it is you do. Show them that we're serious."

The group dispersed around the gym. "All right, girls, do some stretches." Brooke called out. People were starting to come into the gym for the auditions. "P. Sawyer, can't you smell the desperation?"

"Brooke, I think you're starting to get high off the power."

"Don't be silly! I've always been high with power." Peyton laughed. "So, you see your little, battered buddy yet?"

"Brooke, keep it down! Don't call her that. Besides, I actually think Nathan is trying."

"Trying or not, he still left her with a bruise. And you're just blinded by your hormones, which is normally me."

"Brooke!"

"Peyton, don't fall for his act again. He's an ass. You told him that when you broke up with him. Although you also said that before you slept with him again, whatever! The point is Nathan knows what to say to get you to believe him. Guys like him always do. Oh my god, does Marisol know you slept with Nathan last Friday?"

"No! Be quiet. I swear, I am never telling you anything ever again!"

"You're not going to tell her?"

"What? And have her get hurt by telling her that?"

"She's going to be hurt if she finds out on her own."

"But she won't. That is, if you can keep your mouth shut."

"Okay, okay, I will. Just don't hate me when I say 'I told you so.'" Peyton nudged her in the side. "Hey, look, Marisol came, with Lucas and… that other girl"

"Her name's Haley." She said, rolling her eyes. "And of course Marisol came, you basically threatened her to come."

"What? I just said she'd come if she knew what's good for her."

"Yeah, and that's not a threat."


	9. If I Come Back Blonde, Just Shoot Me

Over on the other side of the gym, Tim and Nathan were shooting around with some of the other guys on the team, when one guy says, "Hey, Nathan, isn't that Marisol over there?" knowing who she is from earlier.

Nathan and Tim turned around. "Yeah, and she's with Pucas."

Nathan glared at them, not seeing Jake walk past him, over to Marisol and Lucas. "Hey Marisol. Lucas." He hugged her.

"Hey Jake." She said, and hugged him back, reluctantly at first.

"What's up man?" Lucas asked.

"Nothing much. Nathan's steaming over there 'cause you guys came in together, but it's all good."

"Great, Nathan's mad for stupid reasons when I have a right to be mad at him and I have to try out for the cheerleading squad. Best day of my life!" She said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

Jake and Lucas laughed. "It could be worse."

"Please don't say that. Every time people say that, things-"

Someone cut her off. "Hi, Jake. Hi, Lucas." They said flirtingly. "Marissa, right?"

Marisol bit her tongue and faked a smile. "No, Marisol, but it's okay, Vanessa."

"Well, gotta go stretch for try-outs. I'm a shoe-in though, of course. I feel sorry for the others who are trying-out,. They don't have a chance. Oh, I'm sorry. Are you trying out?"

"Yeah, but it's not really my thing, so it's fine. I bet you're _perfect_ for it though."

"I am, aren't I? Well, bye."

As soon as Vanessa turned her back, Marisol hit Lucas. "Ow!" He exclaimed, but not because it really hurt, but he didn't expect it( like earlier). "What was that for?"

"For saying that it could be worse. I was trying to tell you that whenever people say that, something bad happens. It's like a bad omen!"

"Come on, it can't be that bad." He looked to Jake to support.

Jake put his hands up. "Hey, I'm not involved in this. I wouldn't want to mess with Marisol."

"Are you scared of her?"

"No, but she's got a brain and odds are she knows how to use it for evil."

"Yeah, you may be right there."

"Hey! Don't talk about me like I'm not here."

"Oh, that's right." Jake said. "We shouldn't aggravate her. Don't want to be on her bad side."

"Yeah, I just couldn't see her because she's so short."

"Excuse me, I'm as tall as Haley, thank you very much."

"But Haley's more violent."

"You don't want to see me violent, Lucas. Whatever, let's hurry up and get this over with."

Lucas mocked her. "You're still going to do it? I thought it was a bad omen?"

"Being here in this gym is enough of a bad omen." She muttered, walking over to the cheerleaders. "Oh, by the way, if I come back with blonde hair, just shoot me as quickly as you can, okay? Good. Thanks! See you later."

"Hey Lucas, you ever expect her to be like that when you first met her?"

"Never. But I have a feeling there's more to her than what we think of her right now."

"If that's the case, I'll pray for us." Jake joked and they laughed as they went to the opposite side of the gym.

"Marisol, you came!" Brooke squealed and practically jumped her.

"Um, yeah, I sure did. I thought that it'd be best for my health. You know, my doctor says not to make enemies because it's bad for my health." Marisol replied, thinking, 'What's with the hugging me today? Am I wearing a sign on my forehead that says hug me?'

Brooke rolled her eyes and Peyton laughed. "Okay, now let's get started!"

"Brooke, not everyone's here yet." Peyton pointed out.

"Yeah, but who cares. We got Marisol here. What's the point of try-outs anymore?"

Marisol held up her hand, "To be fair, to give everyone a chance, because I suck at cheerleading?"

"Nonsense! I bet you're great." Brooke said and Peyton tried to set her straight with a glare. "Fine! We'll have try-outs." Peyton and Marisol kept looking at her. Brooke rolled her eyes again. "And I'll try to be fair."

"I think that's the best we'll get out of her." Marisol told Peyton.

Peyton nodded. "Yeah, it is. Sadly."

"You guys!" Brooke whined. They laughed and went over to the rest of the cheerleaders who were to talking to the girls who were going to try-out.

"Okay, we're going to judge you based on how well you can shout and how well you can do a few of our routines." Brooke explained to them, after all of them finished changing. "First, we're going to do the shouting. Bevin?"

Bevin stood in front and started yelling,

"We got the spirit, yeah, yeah.  
We got the spirit, yeah, yeah.  
We got the North, the South, the East, the West,  
Ravens don't play no mess.

We got the spirit, yeah, yeah.  
We got the spirit, yeah, yeah.

We got the North, the South, the East, the West  
Ravens don't play no mess,  
We got the spirit!"

"Good job, Bevin. Now it's your turn." Brooke turned to them; her smile almost evil looking.

Everyone went and Marisol had to admit that Vanessa was actually pretty good. Before she knew it, it was her turn. "Uh…" She could see Vanessa laughing with Bevin.

"We got the spirit, yeah, yeah.  
We got the spirit, yeah, yeah.  
We got the North, the South, the East, the West,  
Ravens don't play no mess.

We got the spirit, yeah, yeah.  
We got the spirit, yeah, yeah.

We got the North, the South, the East, the West  
Ravens don't play no mess,  
We got the spirit!"

"Great! Now, moving on to the routines." Marisol sighed in relief and looked over at Haley, who was holding her sides. She stuck her tongue out at her and Haley just laughed even harder.

The guys had it much harder. Whitey had them doing push-ups, sit-ups, pull-ups, and suicides. Basically you name it, they had to do it or already did. "After this, you will all be playing a short game to eleven against my top players."

The guys on the floor doing more push-ups look to the varsity players nervously. "It'll start out with you guys against each other, then I'll put in people as I see fit."

Lucas looked to Haley for support and found her talking to Jake. Not wanting to interrupt what seemed like a good conversation, he looked over to Marisol, who was supposed to be practicing the routine in the break Brooke gave them, but was lounging around instead.

He laughed and she furrowed her eyebrows at him. She mouthed, "What?"

Then, Lucas did some funny dance moves and she just started laughing. He told her to practice and she rolled her eyes, but got up anyway. Although she didn't practice then either, she went over to him.

Nathan saw this and walked over to Peyton. "Don't tell me you can't see that?"

"Okay, I can and you're being stupid. They're friends."

"Oh, like you and Lucas?"

"Me and Lucas are just friends. Shut up!"

"Right, for now." Peyton rolled her eyes and Nathan smirked. "You really like him, don't you?"

"No! Don't be ridiculous, Nathan, and shouldn't you be concentrated on Marisol?"

"I am. But what are you concentrated on?"

"Whatever." She said and walked away.

Marisol and Lucas knew they were watching them. "What do you think they're talking about?"

"I don't know, but I think it's you."

"Well, that's just great!"

Lucas noticed that she was sweating a lot, but was still wearing her jacket. "Aren't you hot?"

"Yeah, but I like wearing long-sleeves. I'm used to it."

"Right." Lucas said, clearly not believing her and finding it suspicious, especially after what Mouth and Jimmy said about hearing yelling from the girls' bathroom while Marisol was in there. "Hey, have you seen Haley and Jake over there?"

"Sure did. They look pretty cozy, if you ask me." Then, she saw Nathan and Peyton talking again in the corner of her eye. "Man, this is so stupid!"

"What?"

"Okay, look, doesn't this seem strange to you?"

"I'm going to ask again, Marisol. What?"

"You obviously like Peyton and I, well, I like Nathan, but only a little, okay? Yet they're over there and we're over here."

"First of all, what makes you think I like Peyton?"

"Oh please, you were practically drooling in English class."

"I was not. And you like Nathan a little? Is it just me or are you in denial?"

"It's just you and, yes, you were drooling. I hate to tell you this, but your salivary glands are out of control, man."

"Okay, fine, I give up. There's no arguing with you."

"Good that you learn that early on."

Lucas chuckled. "Shouldn't you be practicing?"

"Yes, but I'm not."

"Show me the routine."

"And be tortured for the rest of my life? No, thank you."

"Come on!"

"Nope."

"I'll see it anyway when it's your turn."

"Not if you're on the court, you won't."

"We'll see." Marisol shoved him playfully and jogged back to the cheerleaders when Brooke called them back.

Jake came over to Lucas and Lucas smiled at him knowingly. "What?"

"Nothing, man, nothing."

It came to Jake and he punched Lucas on the arm. "Let's just go back."

"Aw, Jake, it's okay. I'm sure I can set you guys up. But I gotta warn you, Haley's a little more than crazy."

"Lucas, you're cool and all, but shut up." Lucas laughed.

Whitey set up the teams with Lucas, Jake, Nathan, Tim, and some others on the bench. On the cheerleader's side, the girls were performing in groups. Luckily for the guys and Haley, but unlucky for Marisol, her group was the first to go.

Jake nudged Lucas and Tim nudged Nathan. "Damn, Nathan, your girl dresses conservative, even when she knows she's going to get all sweaty. Can you imagine what she sleeps in?"

"Oh, you have no idea." Nathan said, not realizing he said it out loud, causing all the guys to look over at him.

"Oh, tell me that means you tapped that?" Tim asked.

Nathan stammered. "No, I, she's not like that."

Tim's face fell. "Man, I knew it."

Nathan ignored him and started watching them do the routine again.

"Marisol's actually pretty good." Jake told Lucas.

"Yeah, the way she was complaining earlier, she made it seem like she has no coordination at all."

'She's just shy about it.' Nathan thought and he felt like telling them that, but decided against it.

"You think she'll make the squad?"

"Truthfully? Yeah, from what she said, Brooke Davis forced her to come."

"I thought the family she's staying with suggested it to her?"

"They did, but she didn't think she'd really do it."

Nathan wondered when his parents told her she should try-out. 'I was with her most of the time since she got here. Hell, they haven't even been home that much, but that's probably part of their plan. How did they know about try-outs? Oh, right, Mom's in Boosters.'

That day was the only day of try-outs for the girls, but the guys lasted until Wednesday. Brooke was going to announce the new squad member the next day. After try-outs, Nathan tried to talk to Marisol, but she was shielded by Lucas and Haley.

They went to the café and Marisol got to meet Karen. "Hello, Ms. Roe, right?"

"Please call me Karen. Any friend of Lucas' is a friend of mine. Right, Haley?"

Haley nodded and Lucas said, "Haley would know. The first day I met her and brought her here, she made herself right at home."

Haley smacked him on the arm. "Hey!"

"What? It's true!" Lucas defended himself.


	10. That Name Never Leaves This Truck

Marisol and Karen just laughed. By the time Marisol was going to leave, she knew a lot about all three of them and they also told her about Keith, who she met later. However, on the drive home in Lucas' truck, after they dropped off Haley, Marisol asked about Nathan and Peyton.

"What about them?" Lucas asked.

"What's the deal with them?"

"Nathan and Peyton?"

"Yeah, what's their history? I know they used to date and were going steady, but that's it."

"Trust me, you don't want to know."

"You better tell me, Lucas Eugene Scott."

"Wha-What? Who told you that?"

"Haley. Now, tell me. I really want to know."

"Fine, but you asked for it and that name never leaves this truck."

"Sure, sure, just tell me."

"Where is your house anyway?"

"Don't worry about it. Tell me."

"Okay, but you sure you want to hear this right now? In the truck, like this?"

"Yes, Lucas, just tell me. Wait, actually, we could go somewhere I wanted to go back to."

"Where?"

In a few minutes, "You like it here?" Lucas asked as he parked.

"It's beautiful, although I didn't get to enjoy the view last time I was here." She said, looking around the rivercourt.

"Oh, why is that?"

"Oh, these two guys were fighting. Family issues, apparently."

"Really? What do you think of these two guys? Their fighting bother you?"

"A little, but both guys have been nice to me. The one I came with gives me doubts, but the other one is pretty cool."

"What do you think of him?"

"He's nice, smart, reads a lot like I do, but he…" Lucas raised his eyebrow. "Has a funny middle name."

"Hey, that's not supposed to leave the truck!"

Marisol rolled her eyes. "Did I say what it was? No, so it's still in the truck. Don't worry. But there's another thing about the second guy."

"What?"

"I think that even though I just met him formally today, he's a good friend who has my back. Well, from what I've gone through today with him. You see, he's going to tell me about the first guy because he thinks I should be careful, right?"

"Right… So, you think I'm a good friend?"

"Lucas, just get on with it. I don't know what time I have to be home."

"You have a curfew?"

"Actually, I don't know if I do."

"Okay, well, they started going out in the beginning of sophomore year…" He started and Marisol thought, 'That means it's been longer than a year…'

"They broke it off a few weeks ago. Peyton broke up with him and he…"

"He what?"

"He had been trying to get back together with her."

"Oh."

"But like I told you, Nathan and Peyton were known to fight and make up all the time."

"What changed this time?"

"Peyton. I mean, she told me that she realized how much of an ass Nathan is and broke up with him. She's been doing pretty well with the break-up."

"Then, what did you mean on Sunday?"

"What?"

"You said that he couldn't leave her alone and that he still goes crying to her."

"Oh, he just talked to her one afternoon and-"

"Lucas, don't lie to me. Why would that make you so mad?"

"I… She was just trying to comfort him. I was jealous."

"Lucas, you seemed more mad than jealous. That was more than jealous. Besides, just a few hours ago, you were denying liking her. Tell me the truth, Lucas."

"Nathan came to her with a problem and he stayed the night."

"Stayed the night? You don't mean?" Lucas stayed serious. "Oh, what night was this?"

"I don't know. I forgot."

"Lucas…" She warned.

"Okay, okay, it was Friday."

Marisol gulped. "Last Friday?" He nodded. "Oh…wow…I don't know what to say."

"You like him, don't you?"

She quickly glanced over at him. "No, I… I couldn't. I just met him. I…Who feels something for a guy they just met?"

"Marisol, you want me to take you home now?"

"Yeah, but I should tell you something."

Later that night, when Marisol came back to the Scott residence, all the lights were off and she was scared. "Hello? Anyone home?"

The lights suddenly came on and she jumped, screaming. "Ahh! Nathan, what the hell was that for? Shoot, I mean, uh, please don't do that?"

"What the hell was that for?" He repeated. "Where the hell have you been?"

"With Lucas and Haley at Karen's Café. You know, I couldn't help but notice that it wasn't one of the places to eat you showed me on Saturday, even though she makes amazing food."

"Marisol, I thought something happened to you."

"Like what? I hooked up with someone behind your back? No, wait, that's you, right?"

"What?"

"So, you didn't go see Vanessa?"

"No, I was just mad earlier. I didn't mean what I said to her. It was a joke-"

"How is that a joke, Nathan? You told her to 'give you a call if she gets lonely tonight?' Maybe I've got it wrong, but I'm pretty sure that doesn't mean you're going to her house just to watch Old Yeller with her."

"Old Yeller?"

"It's just an example. This is why you said you're okay with waiting, isn't it? Because you've got girls just lining up to sleep with you?"

"That's not true!"

"Yes, it is and you know it. But even then, you go back to Peyton, right? When you found out about me coming here, you panicked and went to her, didn't you?"

"Did Peyton tell you that?"

"No, but I figured it out. Nathan, you know what? You can go around and sleep with all these girls. Do whatever you want , or whoever you want, because no matter what, I have to marry you."

"Marisol, you don't mean that, do you?"

"Yeah, I do. Don't you get it, not only do I have to, because of that stupid contract we signed, but I need to. My family's counting on this and counting on me! So, go, Nathan. Go and have fun with Vanessa tonight and any other night you want. I'll still be here in the morning. I'll be here every morning. Good night." She ran upstairs.

"Marisol!" He yelled and was going to run after her, but stopped. "Ugh!" He threw a lamp across the room. "What the hell am I going to do now?" An idea popped into his head and he went into the den.

Upstairs, Marisol was on her bed, crying, and calling one of her friends. "Ronnie?"

"Hey, what's up?"

"I need to talk to you… and Lindsey."

"Really? You talking to her now?"

"If you three-way her, I will be."

"Okay. Hold on." There was a click. "Mari, you there?"

"Yeah."

"Linds?"

"Right here. Girl, why you changed your number on me and not let Ronnie tell me?"

"'Cause you pissed me off by telling him my number and you better not give him this one too!"

"Chill, I won't. I'm sorry."

"I know."

"Okay, not to interrupt a sappy moment in our lives, but Mari, you said you needed to talk to us."

"Yeah, it's about Nathan."

"What did he do now?"

"He's hot, right?"

"Lindsey!"

"Sorry, Marisol, but if you got to marry him, he should at least be hot."

"Yes, Lindsey, he's hot, but I think that's why we have this problem."

"What problem? Is he trying to get you to sleep with him?"

"No, but I think he's sleeping with someone else, or he will."

"What?" They yelled.

"Okay, ow!" She said and she explained the whole situation to them. (A/N: I would include what she tells them, but I find it highly repetitive and redundant. Also time-consuming, so I won't.)

"What are you going to do?" Lindsey asked.

"Nothing. I mean, what can I do? I have to marry Nathan regardless."

Ronnie agreed with her. "Yeah, there's nothing she can do, unless…"

"Unless what?"

"Unless you get revenge."

"Please, I know that and I know plenty of ways to do it. I could pull pranks or get with some guy, but I won't. I couldn't. Maybe the pranks stuff, but not seeing some other guy. I just, I want to know why this bothers me so much!"

Ronnie came up with something first. "Maybe it bothers you because you hate cheaters, but you have to marry him anyway."

"I got a theory." Lindsey said.

Ronnie gasped. "You know what a theory is!"

Marisol laughed and Lindsey yelled, "Shut up!"

"Yeah, Ronnie, let's hear her out and then tell her it's wrong."

"Marisol!"

"I'm kidding. You know I love your theories."

"Ha!" Lindsey exclaimed.

Ronnie scoffed. "Whatever. Just tell us."

"Okay, I think that it bothers you because you like him."

"But I just met him!"

"That doesn't matter. If you like him, you like him. That's why you care, Marisol, because you really like him."

"You think so?"

"Yeah."

Marisol was starting to get nervous. "Ronnie?"

"Well, that is a good explanation. Do you think you like him?"

"Well… I don't know. Lucas thinks I like Nathan too, which brings me to my next problem."

"What?" They asked, wondering what else could've happened. (A/N: Explanation - Marisol's been telling Ronnie about Tree Hill, who's been telling Lindsey, like a go-between.)


	11. Couldn't You Just Die?

The next day, at school, Marisol had just finished taking a sip from the water fountain when Brooke ambushed her. "Ah! What's with people scaring me all the time?"

"Sorry, but I just wanted to congratulate you."

"On what?" Marisol asked, thinking, 'Please don't say I'm on the squad. Please don't say I'm on the squad!'

"You made the squad!"

"Oh!" Marisol exclaimed. "That's…great, Brooke."

"I know! Isn't it?" Brooke sighed dreamily. "Couldn't you just die?"

"Oh, totally can." Marisol said, through her teeth.

"Anyway, practice after school. If you don't have any clothes, we'll lend you some. Can't wait!" and Brooke practically skipped down the hallway. Marisol groaned.

"See, most girls would kill to make the cheerleading team." Lucas said.

"Thank god I'm not most girls."

He chuckled. "So, how'd it go last night?"

"As good as can be expected. So, basically horrible."

"You know, I'm sorry about the-"

"It's fine. Just save that for Peyton, okay?"

"How far are you going to take this whole 'I like Peyton' thing?"

"Until you go out with her. When that happens, I'll move on to 'I was right and you were in denial.'"

"Great. So, what, um… What did Nathan say when you got home?"

Marisol looked around. "I hope you're not advertising that."

"I'm not. Why would I?"

"I don't know. For kicks? But anyway, Nathan was pissed off. Started yelling, we argued, that kind of stuff."

"He didn't touch you, did he?"

"No." Marisol said, hoping that he still didn't know about the bruise. She didn't even tell Ronnie or Lindsey. She thought, 'What they don't know won't hurt them.'

"Good."

"I was surprised though." Lucas looked at her ands she rolled her eyes. "Not that he didn't touch me, but that he didn't follow me when I walked away from the fight. Nathan just seemed like the type of guy who has to have the last word, like when he tried to stop me yesterday."

"Really?"

"Yeah, so… You pumped for try-outs again?"

"You pumped for practice?"

"Good point." Marisol said and they laughed, walking into the cafeteria.

Nathan was watching them from across the hallway. "Penny for your thoughts?"

"Just a penny? Is that all they're worth to you?"

Peyton shrugged. "You used to tell me for free, so I figured that since you've actually been sincere and starting to use your brain not to be an ass, they went up just a little."

"Thanks, Peyton. That really makes me feel better."

"Ah, sarcasm. Nathan, you should really leave that to me."

He chuckled. "Yeah, I suck at it."

"Well, you're an amateur. So, what's on your mind? Other than the obvious?" He eyed her. "Marisol. You know, she's been avoiding me all day."

"She knows."

"Knows what?" Nathan kinked his eyebrows. "Oh, is that what you're thinking about?"

"No, I don't know. Guess I'm just thinking about this thing I'm about to do later."

"What thing?"

"Just a thing. Maybe you can help me with it. Come on." Peyton stood there for a second, but followed him.

In practice, Peyton kept sneaking glances at Marisol and Peyton. During their little break, Marisol went up to her. "Is there something on my face?"

"Uh, no." Peyton said, unsure of herself.

"Am I doing the routine weirdly?"

"No."

"Do I look funny in any way?"

"No."

"Then, why do you keep looking at me?"

"What? I'm not. Okay, maybe I am, but it's nothing."

"Nathan tell you?"

"Uh, tell me what?"

"It's okay, Peyton. It's called acceptance. First step."

"Okay, I know about the deal, or whatever you want to call it."

"Okay, and?"

"And nothing."

"That's why you keep looking at me funny? Okay, you want to keep why you're acting so weird a secret, fine. So will I."

Marisol started to walk away. "Wait, I got to tell you something."

"What?"

"Come here." Peyton whispered in her ear.

"What? Is he insane? That… He's crazy and delusional! That…idiot!" The girls all looked over at them. "Uh, nothing to see here. Just some method acting."

"Yeah, drama practice and all that." Peyton stammered.

"Drama practice?" Marisol whispered to her when the girls looked away.

"Method acting?"

"Yeah, I had nothing."

"Me too." Laughing, they went back to the group.

Across the gym, Nathan was watching Marisol and Peyton talk from his seat on the bench, waiting for Whitey to put him in. Then, he noticed Lucas take another shot and it swished. He looked over at Whitey and noticed that he seemed impressed. 'Damn, he might make the team, after all. What more does he want?

He can have Peyton. It's obvious they like each other, even when she was my girlfriend. My dad? He can have him? Marisol? Well…"

He was brought out of his thoughts by Whitey calling him in. To his chagrin, Nathan was on the same side as Lucas. 'Time to show him who's team this is.'

For the next fifteen minutes of the game, Nathan had somehow gotten everyone on his team to ignore Lucas and not pass him the ball. Tim had the ball now and, although Lucas was wide-open, he wouldn't pass it to Lucas. So, Lucas ran behind him and stole the ball, taking it up to the hoop for an easy lay-up.

Tim shoved him. "What the hell was that?" Lucas shoved him back and Jake got in the middle, pulling then apart.

"You all stop that right now!" Whitey bellowed.

The guys stopped dead in their track. "How do any of you expect to be a team if you can't work together?"

Tim cut in. "But he stole the ball from his own teammate!"

"But nothing, that guy has been hitting everything and none of you will pass him the ball." They looked down, dejectedly. "And you," Whitey pointed at Lucas. "Need to play as if you're part of a team. Go get changed. Tomorrow, I'll announce the new players at the end of the day."

All of them grumbled on their way to the locker room( the girls had already gone in to change), Nathan called Lucas. "What do you want?"

"I got to tell you something."

"What is it? That I won't make the team? That I suck? That-"

"It's about Marisol."

"What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything. It's about what you can do." Lucas looked at him confused. "Look, my parents, Dan and Deb, they set up this deal with Marisol's mom that me and her have to get married."

"I know."

Nathan was surprised. "She told you?"

"Yeah, she did. Shocked?"

"No." He tried to play it off. "I knew she would tell someone. Just thought it'd be Jaglieski. Okay, since you already know about that arranged marriage, this will be easier to explain."

"Just spit it out, Nathan."

"You can…" He coughed as Lucas looked at him expectantly. "You can marry Marisol instead, if you want."

"What? Why? How? I-"

"They made a mistake in the contract and it's obvious she likes you better. You'd be good for her. I'd just bring her down. I'd cheat on her and lie to her. I'll just end up hurting her in the end."

Lucas started pacing and Nathan took it as he can go on. "It says that, 'The son of Dan Scott is to marry the daughter of Jessica Santorini. You're Dan's son too. You can marry her instead of me."

"What? You hate her that much, so you thought, 'here's a chance to give her away so I don't have to marry her and give up sleeping around.'" Lucas hissed.

"No, don't you get it? I'm doing this for her. Like I said, I'll just hurt her and she doesn't even like me. We have no chance of working out. We're too different. You and her have so much more in common.. You both read, right? She's smart and nice. Everything that I'm not."

"So, you're doing this out of the goodness of your heart?"

"Is that so hard to believe?"

"Yeah, it is! How do I know that you're not just telling me this so I'll feel guilty and take your place, so you can go back to having sex with girls like Vanessa?"

"That's why! Damn it! I don't want to do to Marisol what I did to Peyton. I cheated on Peyton. I lied to her. Everyone knows that me and her were all about sex. Peyton didn't deserve that and neither does Marisol. You don't like her, or something? I'm not stupid. Saw your truck in the driveway last night and I saw you kiss her."

"You are stupid. Nathan, you're the dumbest guy I have ever met! And that's saying something, because I've met Tim!"

People were starting to come out of the locker rooms. Peyton, Brooke, Haley, and Marisol were first. Brooke, Peyton, and Haley, being a good friend to Marisol at the time, got everyone to leave the other way.

Nathan was already mad, but this pushed him over the edge. "What?"

He charged at Lucas. It was a flurry of fists for the first minute, but they eventually pulled apart and were walking in a circle. Jake and Tim were about to go stop them, but Marisol told them not to. "They have to yell at each other. Get it out."

"You're the one that Marisol likes, you idiot! And I like Peyton. I only kissed her as a comfort thing and because I was confused. She had just told me about the whole situation and I kissed her. You don't get it, do you? You think that Marisol would be this upset if she didn't feel something for you?"

"We don't know each other. You're just trying to piss me off."

Brooke, on the other side of the gym, said to Peyton, Haley, Marisol, Jake, and Tim. "This is totally like a soap opera."

"Brooke!" Peyton said.

"What? It is!" Brooke defended and Peyton rolled her eyes.

"Why the hell would I do that? I care about Marisol too. But not in that way and she doesn't like me that way. She told me that she likes you and you scare the hell out of her."


	12. It's Her Fourth Day, Learn How To Count

(A/N: I forget if I've ever mentioned it before, but anything in italics are flashbacks. This is a flashback for Lucas...You could say Marisol too. Also, if anyone thinks that Nathan and Marisol are getting too close, too fast and Nathan's being too nice, please tell me. Not that anyone's pointed it out, but I just feel a little weird about it, but Nathan's jerk side will show up pretty soon. Anyway, I updated with three chapters because I felt bad that I hadn't. This is for my two reviewers, LilyThompson and ilivealie, my newest reviewer. Your name is awesome. I love it and LilyThompson, thanks for being supportive, your kind words make me want to update. Well, both of your kind words. Also, anyone who puts me on their story alerts, thanks. It's not the same as a review but makes me smile just the same. Sorry for such a long author's note but I did make this chapter over two thousand words! You don't want to hear from me, so have at it.)

_They were in the Scott's driveway, where Marisol had just told him that she had to get married to Nathan because of her family and the contract. "Lucas? Are you mad at me?" she asked when he had been silent. _

"_No, why would I be mad at you? I, I can't believe that you're going to marry him. He's a jerk. You know how he treated Peyton. Why not just find some other solution?"_

"_I've tried. My family has tried and my friends have tried. This was the only and best solution my mom could find. She thinks it'll be good for me. I have to marry him anyway, even if I don't want to, because of the contract. And, yes, Nathan's a jerk. I know that now, especially after today, but I…"_

"_You what?"_

"_I like Nathan, okay? I can't explain it! Yes, it's only been a few days, but I've never felt like this since…"_

"_Felt what? Since when?"_

"_Since two years ago, when I was fourteen; since… I first fell in love. I don't know the words to describe it. Seeing him smile and laugh with someone else, especially a girl makes me jealous, but happy for him at the same time. I feel everything at the same time and more than that. That doesn't even make sense!" She cried. _

"_It is not time or opportunity that is to determine intimacy, it is disposition alone."_

"_What?"_

"_I'm surprised you don't know it. It's Jane Austen."_

"_Oh. Right."_

"_You know what it means? It means that it doesn't matter how long you've known someone, but the feeling that you get."_

"_Lucas, I don't want to fall in love with Nathan. Do you know how many girls want him at the school? Do you know how many things I've heard today? In one of my classes, a girl I don't even know came up to me and threatened me to stay away from him because he's supposed to be hers! I don't know what to think. I don't know what to say. Hell, when I first met him, I couldn't say anything! He scared the hell out of me. He still does. Only one other person has made me feel like that and I don't want to go through that again. I promised myself I would never let that happen ever again."_

"_Marisol…_

"_What am I supposed to do? From what you said, he'll probably cheat on me. It'll probably be worse. I mean, I won't even sleep with him like Peyton has. Sorry." He nodded. "Peyton's prettier than I am too. If he can cheat on her, than he'll cheat on me for sure."_

"_You don't know that. And you're pretty too, Marisol."_

"_Right. You're my friend, so you're supposed to say that. It's, like, part of the friend code."_

_Lucas laughed. "Maybe it is, if there is such a thing as a friend code. But I really think you're pretty. So do other people at school. My mom said so earlier."_

"_Really?"_

"_Yeah, she thinks my obsession with Peyton is unhealthy, so when she sees me with a girl-"_

"_She hopes you like her now instead."_

"_Exactly."_

"_Well, who could blame her. Your obsession is a little creepy, almost stalker-ish."_

"_Funny, funny girl, aren't you?" Lucas asked and Marisol laughed. "But you're the one that's falling in love with Nathan." Her laughing stopped. _

_Lucas felt guilty. "Look, although I don't like the fact that you think you're falling in love with Nathan, 'cause, well, I think he's a jerk, you're a great person. Maybe he'll realize that and change, if not, tell me and I'll kick his ass for you."_

"_Really?"_

"_Not really, but I'll do something."_

"_I thought as much." Marisol laughed. "Ugh! Why does this has to be so complicated?"_

_Lucas chuckled. "Well, love is complicated."_

"_Why?"_

"_Uh, because it is."_

"_Why?"_

"_Okay, this is going nowhere fast."_

"_I know. I just couldn't resist doing that." She said cheekily and he rolled his eyes. She smirked and, then, she grew serious. "Lucas…" He looked at her. "Do you think this can work out?"_

"_What?"_

"_Me and Nathan. This whole…situation."_

"_I, I don't know, but I hope it does."_

"_Thanks, Lucas, That means a lot, especially coming form you, since you guys hate each other." She said, hugging him. He laughed and hugged her back. When he pulled back, he stared into her eyes. He could tell that she was still distraught. "What is it, Lu-"_

_She was cut off by him kissing her. "Uh, I... I should go inside. See you tomorrow, Lucas." and like that, she was rushing to the front door. Lucas sighed and leaned against his seat.  
_

"What?" Nathan managed to stutter.

"Yeah, Marisol likes you. Besides, didn't you both sign another contract yourselves?"

"Yeah, uh, but…" Nathan lost his train of thought, not knowing to believe Lucas or not. "If you step up, then it can be nullified. I researched it earlier."

Over with the girls, Brooke was saying, "Nathan doing research? Now this, I really don't believe."

Peyton glanced over at her and then at Marisol, who appeared grim. She looked back at Nathan and Lucas, thinking about earlier,

(A/N: This is a flashback for Peyton, if you don't know...but I hope you do.)

"_Nathan, what are we doing in here?" She said, gesturing to the library. _

"_You know how my parents made a deal with Marisol's?" She nodded. "Well, I think I found a loophole."_

"_You found a loophole?"_

"_Hey, don't sound so surprised. My dad's not the only conniving person in my family. I picked up some things in the last few years."_

"_I'll say." Peyton watched him log onto one of the computers. _

"_So, in the contract, it says that the son of Dan Scott, meaning me, is to marry to the daughter of Jessica Santorini, Marisol. But what the contract doesn't say…"_

"_Is which son!" Peyton finished. "Nathan, that's great! I didn't know you had it in you. But wouldn't that just mean that Lucas has to marry Marisol?"_

"_Yeah." _

"_Oh, but what if he doesn't agree?" Peyton said, secretly hoping that Lucas wouldn't do it if Nathan told him. _

"_Yeah, but I saw them together last night. He kissed her. I know you liked him, Peyton. I'm sorry."_

_She shrugged. "What do you have to be sorry for?" Sighing, she asked, "So, what are we looking for anyway?"_

"_Nullification laws on contracts made by minors."_

"_Wow, you really know what you're doing."_

"_Well, I am the son of Dan Scott. Or one of them, at least." He smirked and Peyton rolled her eyes, settling at a computer._

"Well, I'm not going to do it."

"Why the hell not? Don't you want to help Marisol?"

"Of course I do! But she doesn't want me, she wants you. Get it through your thick head! Haven't you heard what I've been saying? She likes you! Man, she thinks she, she's… She really likes you. Or is it that you don't like her? Do you even really care for her?"

"Now who's the one not listening? Yes, I care for her and I really like her too. You think that on any normal day I would come up to you like this? You think I like doing this? You think I like trying to convince the guy who's my brother, because of what my dad did in high school, to marry the girl that I like, even though he could have my old girlfriend because it's so obvious they like each other?"

"If you really like Marisol, then why aren't you trying to be with her? You're the one going around, telling girls to give you a call at night if they get lonely. Everyone knows what that means, Nathan; especially with your reputation."

"Yeah, my reputation. That's why I don't want to get involved with her. My reputation will hurt her and so will I. And you say that I scare her? She scares me! I'm doing things I don't understand and I'm saying things I don't understand, like I held her hand and… and I'm talking to you!"

Lucas was taken back. "You're saying that you really care for her? And, I mean honestly care?"

"Yeah, I think I might even…even…"

"Even what? Love her?"

Nathan stuttered. "No, I…There's no way. I don't know what I feel."

"'It is not time or opportunity that is to determine intimacy, it is disposition alone.'"

"What?"

"It's Jane Austen and I'm not sure you know who that is, but she's a famous author. It means that it doesn't matter how long you've known someone, but the feeling that you get."

"You know what, if you're not going to marry Marisol, then this conversation is over. I have nothing else to talk to you about." Nathan stomped off, out of the gym and to his car.

The group that had been watching them went over to Lucas. "You okay, Luke?" Haley asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. How's Marisol? Did she hear all of that?"

"She heard the whole thing and she's doing okay for now." Jake answered.

Lucas frowned. "Where is she?"

"She's right…" Brooke started and looked behind her. "Uh, never mind?"

"Brooke! How could you lose her? She was right behind you!" Haley berated her. "And where's Peyton?"

"Calm down, Haley. They probably left together." Jake soothed, putting a hand on her shoulder.

Then, Peyton came running to them. "You guys, Marisol left! I tried to catch up to her and stop her, but she outran me. You'd think with all the complaining she did during practice, she'd be athletically disadvantaged, but she was just gone."

Lucas couldn't help but chuckle, before getting serious again. "She ran off? Did she say anything to you first?"

"No. Does she know how to get around town?"

"I don't know. She told me Nathan took her out on Saturday, but I don't know if he showed her everywhere."

"Well, this is just great!" Haley moaned. "Her second day of school and only her fourth day in town, and we lose her! Okay, we got to split up and search for her. Brooke, Peyton, you go with Tim and I'll go with Haley and Jake. Everyone know her cell phone number?" They all nodded. "Good, keep trying to call her too."

"Wait!" Peyton said, when they started to go to the door. "Shouldn't we tell Nathan?" They all stared at her. "What? He's her fiancé, boyfriend, whatever! He should know."

"Why don't you go tell him then? Since you guys have been all buddy-buddy lately?" Haley said, not-to-friendly.

"Tell me what?" Nathan asked, from the doorway.

"Didn't you leave? You know, because our conversation was over?"

"I was, but I forgot my bag. Tell me what?" He said, grabbing his backpack quickly and walking towards them. All of them look away and try to be inconspicuous, but failed. "Brooke?"

She peeked at him and stomped her foot, whining, "Why is it always me that gets asked first?"

"Because you're a gossip queen?" Haley supplied.

Brooke glared at her, until Nathan called her again. "Fine, Marisol ran out of here and we don't know where she went."

"What?" Nathan yelled. "You guys let her run away? She's only been here for three days!"

Haley coughed. "It's her fourth day. Learn how to count."

Nathan glared at her. "Whatever, like that matters right now! Okay, uh…Do you guys have any idea where to search?"

"No." Lucas admitted, bashfully.

"Okay." He looked at how the group, wondering what he should say. "Jake and Haley, you go to the court by the river. Lucas and Brooke, go to the café, Karen's Café, you know your mom's. Yeah, uh, Tim, you search the area around the school. Peyton, come with me and we'll go to the library."

Brooke stood in front of Peyton. "I think I'll go with Nathan. Don't want a repeat of what happened last time you two were alone together."

"Brooke!" Peyton squealed. (In the way Peyton would, of course.)

"Okay, can we move on from your little situation here?" Haley asked. "How do you even know she would go to these places?"

"Yeah, can't we search the mall? She's a girl. Wouldn't she go there? I go there if I'm depressed."

"That's because you're you." Peyton pointed out.

Nathan rolled his eyes. "Marisol's not like that. She doesn't like malls. She doesn't really like going anywhere crowded with people by herself. The places that come first to me for where she would go is the café, that court, and the library. She loves the food in the café, she loves the view at the court, and she loves books. Can we just go before the next century?"

Haley looked impressed. "Okay, uh, Jake, let's go."

"River court!" Nathan called after them. "Peyton, Lucas, the cafe. And, Brooke, let's go to the library."

"Do we have to?" Brooke whined. "That place always gives me a headache."

"Brooke." Nathan warned.

"Okay, okay, I'm coming." Brooke leaned into Peyton. "He's so strict when it comes to Marisol, isn't he?" Peyton laughed and Brooke skipped off after Nathan.

At the café, upon entering and before his mother could greet them, Lucas said, "Mom, Keith, have you guys seen Marisol?"

"No, honey. Is something wrong?" Karen asked, from behind the counter, where she was pouring Keith a cup of coffee.

"Yeah, something happen to her?" Keith interjected.

Lucas scratched the back of his head. "No, but she ran off earlier and we don't know where she is. A bunch of us - me, Haley, Jake, Peyton, Brooke, Tim, and Nathan- are looking for her."

"Nathan? And Tim?" Karen asked.

Keith chuckled. "You all friends now?"

"Not really, but we all want to find Marisol." Peyton said, finally speaking up.

They nodded. "We want to help too." Keith said. "Right, Karen?"

She nodded. "Where should we look first?"

"What about the café?" Lucas looked worried. "Can we afford to close it early?"

"Yes, stop worrying. We're not going to go bankrupt if we close early for one day." She said, emphasizing the 'one day.' "Besides, I think Keith is the most business we're going to get tonight." (A/N: Is it just me or did that sound dirty? Probably just me…)

"Okay. Well, there are some other places we could go to look for her." Peyton started. "Uh, like the music store."

"Or the book store." Lucas suggested.

"Okay." Keith said, glancing over at Karen. "Karen and I can go to the book store, while you two go to the music store."

"Alright. Call if you hear anything."

Keith answered. "We will, Luke."

"We will find her, hon." Karen tried to reassure and Lucas just nodded before walking out with Peyton.


End file.
